Avatar: The Clone Wars
by Cloud4012
Summary: After Korra's time as Avatar came to an end, it was time for the next Avatar to step up. However he won't be protecting just the 4 nations. He'll have to leave his home to protect the entire galaxy and be the first Avatar to learn a new type of power, the Force.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Avatar**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. I was inspired to create this one after getting the Star Wars Fallen Order video game. If you haven't seen it I would strongly recommend getting it. This follows the Avatar Cycle after Legend of Korra and right at the beginning of the Clone Wars series. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Fire (A silhouette of Avatar Roku appeared doing firebending)

Air (A silhouette of Avatar Aang appeared doing airbending)

Water (A silhouette of Avatar Korra appeared doing waterbending)

Earth (A new silhouette of a teenage boy appeared doing earthbending)

In the time of Avatar Aang, he ended the 100 year War with the Fire Nation and brought peace the 4 Elemental Nations together. In the time of Avatar Korra, she opened the portal between the Spirit World and brought an end to the Equalists, the Red Lotus and Kuvira's Earth Empire including helping to restore the once weak Air Nation.

Both Avatars accomplished many amazing feats, but like the changing of the seasons, Korra's time as the Avatar came to an end and with that a new Avatar needed to be chosen. But with the Elemental Nations at peace just what was in store for the next Avatar?

Let's find out.

In the city of Zaofu, people and spirits were gathered in a small park as little kids were playing a game of Power Disk.

"Come on Shun!" A mother yelled.

"Go get'em!" A father yelled.

On one side was a 4 year-old boy with short black hair and blue eyes was facing off against another boy.

In the stands looking down was an elderly Opal Beifong, who had taken a break from running the city to see a small game.

Shun kicks the disk sending it bouncing across the arena, but his opponent repels it and sends it flying towards the goal. Shun runs as fast as he could and knocks it back but as he slid, he kicked up a dust cloud which surrounded him.

As his opponent delivers a powerful strike sending the disk flying towards his goal, Shun was about to counter when the dust causes him to sniffle before he released a sneeze causing a powerful gust of air to appear knocking the disk out of the arena shocking everyone, especially Opal.

As everyone looked in shock, Opal turned to some Police. "Tell that boy and his family to come to my home." She whispers.

"Of course." He nods.

* * *

At Opal's family mansion, Opal was pacing back and forth when Shun walked in with a man with short hair black hair and a woman with medium length brown hair. These were Yuya and Naomi, Shun's parents.

"Perfect you made it." Opal said walking over.

"Uh am I in trouble?" Shun asks nervously.

"Excuse me sir, are you or your wife airbenders?" Opal asks.

"No, I was an Earthbender and my wife is a nonbender." Yuya said.

"So that means it's true." Opal said.

"What's going on? Is Shun in trouble?" Naomi asks.

"No far from it." Opal said before bending down to look Shun in the eye, once she did a smile formed on her face. "So it's true. I can see her in you."

"See who?" Shun asks confused.

"You see Shun, it was no coincidence that you were able to do that back at the Powerball game." Opal said before turning to a wall that showed a picture of a young Opal with Bolin, Mako, Korra and Asami. "You see, you and I were very good friends in a past life."

"We were?" Shun asks.

"Yes, you see Shun…you are the next Avatar." Opal said causing Shun and his parents to gasp.

"Me? The Avatar?" Shun said more confused than ever.

"That powerful gust of wind you created was proof you have the ability to master Airbending and with the right training. You will go on to do so much good." Opal said putting her hand on his shoulder.

And just like that Shun's life changed forever, he would no longer be known as Shun of Zaofu, he was now Avatar Shun.

* * *

11 years had passed since Shun first discovered he was the next Avatar and since then the White Lotus had taken him to all areas of the world to help him learn bending.

First he stayed in Zaofu to master his Earth and Metalbending, then it was onto the Fire Nation where Shun trained under the grandchildren of Firelord Zuko who aided Avatar Aang teaching him Firebending, soon he was taken to the Air Temples where he met Jinora the granddaughter of Avatar Aang, she and Opal trained him in all things Airbending and then it was onto the Water Tribes where had to learn Waterbending.

In an apartment on Zaofu, Yuya and Naomi were making dinner for themselves when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Yuya said as he opened the door and his eyes widen in shock.

Standing in front of the door was a 15 year old Shun who was dressed in a long sleeve green jacket, with a black t-shirt under, forest green cargo pants, brown boots, a metal bracelet on each of his arms, a glider strapped to his back and his hair had grown to medium length.

"Hey dad." Shun smiles.

"Shun?" Yuya said before a smile formed on his face. "Naomi get over here!" Yuya said hugging his son.

"Shun! You're back!" Naomi said hugging him. "You should have told us you finished your Water Bending training."

"Yeah sorry, just had to get out of the South Pole as quick as possible." Shun shivers.

"So does mean your training is over?" Yuya asks.

"Yep, took me 11 years but I mastered all 4 elements." Shun said sitting down. "I'm the Avatar in a world that no longer needs one." He sighs.

"I would think that you would like the world being at peace. It means all the nations are in balance and we can rest easy." Naomi said.

"And I'm happy for that, but even so Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra did so much. It's gonna hard living up to the legacy those two left behind." Shun said.

"Well, lucky for you, you have all the time in the world to figure out how you can impact the world." Naomi said as they all sat down for a family dinner for the first time in years.

* * *

That night, Shun was sitting on the roof looking out at Zaofu.

"The Avatar's job is to bring balance to the world, but what does one do when the previous Avatars have created the longest era of peace in the world? I don't want to be the Avatar that ruins all of that." Shun said before laying down and looking up at the stars when suddenly a shooting star shot by. "I don't know if anyone's listening, but I could really use some guidance."

Suddenly the shooting star that he saw started to descend causing Shun to narrow his eyes.

"Wait a minute."

Looking closely he saw a small ship being chased by chased by ten other ships firing lasers at it.

"That's not a shooting star!" Shun gasps as the small ship landed on the outskirts of Zaofu.

Running to his glider, Shun grabs it and flies in that direction.

* * *

In the Rocky Mountains, a figure emerges from the ship coughing. It was a Lasat dressed in blue armor and pads, this was Jedi Master Tapal.

"General! What's your status?! Where are you?!" A male voice asks as he grabs the speaker.

"Commander, the droids have chased me to the unknown we were orbiting. I need reinforcements." Master Tapal said.

"We'll get there as fast as we can sir."

Suddenly seven ships landed in front of Master Jaro Tapal to reveal dozens of battle droids inside and 5 Super battle droids.

"Jedi in sight." A droid said.

"Roger, roger." Another said as they all aimed their blasters at him and fired.

Drawing his double-bladed lightsaber, a blue blade humms as Master Tapal deflects the blasts causing them to hit the droids when the remaining three Vulture Droids flew in towards him firing lasers.

Jumping up Master Tapal throws his lightsaber slicing one Vulture droid in half.

Using the Force, he pulls the lightsaber back towards him, but before it could reach him a droid shoots a laser knocking it away from him.

Master Tapal looks in horror, thinking this was the end for him as the droids all aimed their blasters at him.

"Hey!" Looking up Master Tapal and the droids saw Shun flying in. "Leave him alone!" Landing in front of him, Shun swings his staff creating a blade of wind knocking the battle droids to the ground.

"What the?" Master Tapal said surprised.

"Kill him." A super battle droid said as they continued fire.

Slamming his fist to the ground a wall of earth came up protecting the two of them before pushing it forward smashing half the droids.

Using this opening, Master Tapal got his lightsaber back and ignites it surprising Shun.

"Whoa, what is that?" Shun asks before noticing him. "Wait what are you?"

"Explanations later." Master Tapal said before charging forward.

Shun looks up to see a Vulture droid flying down towards him and firing.

Holding up his hands Shun metalbends the Vulture Droid causing it to swerve and crash into the other Vulture droid.

Growing his bracelets they turn into two metal arm blades.

As Shun and Master Tapal slash the remaining droids to pieces the last Super Battle droid aimed his arm at Shun but at the last second he blasts him with fire making it explode and collapse.

"Phew, is that all of them?" Shun asks.

"Yes." Master Tapal said deactivating his lightsaber and walking over to him. "Thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt."

"It's no trouble at all, but…uh what are these things and who are you?" Shun asks.

"I am Jedi Master Jaro Tapal. Tell me where did you learn such powerful skills?" He asks.

"I'm Avatar Shun and it's called bending." Shun said.

"Are there others like you?" Master Tapal asks.

"Benders, yes, but I'm the only Avatar. Why did those things attack you?" Shun asks.

"It's a long story." Master Tapal said when a beacon went off causing him to smile. "But this might help explain."

Pointing up Shun looks in shock to see a Republic Cruiser flying high above them.

"Okay I'll admit I'm interested now." Shun said.

* * *

Soon, Opal along with all the nation leaders were on screens as Shun introduced Master Tapal. Representing the Air Nation was Jinora, the Fire Nation was Fire lord Inaba, and the Water Tribe was Nabu.

"You see, the galaxy is at war. My side the Galactic Republic is at war with a group called the Separatists who are led by a man named Count Dooku who is trying to take control of the galaxy." Master Tapal explains.

"Incredible, millions of planets are at war?" Opal asks.

"What exactly would you ask of us if we were to join this?" Jinora asks.

"We ask that your planet aid us in our battles and…I ask that he come with me to fight on the frontlines of the Clone Wars." Master Tapal said turning to Shun surprising everyone.

"Me?" Shun said surprised.

"You have many skills as an Avatar, but I believe you have the potential to learn one more skill, the Force." Master Tapal said.

"What's that?" Shun asks.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together." Master Tapal explains.

"Do you really think I can learn this power?" Shun asks.

"With the right training, you could help us win this war." Master Tapal said.

"But the Avatar has to remain here and keep the peace." Nabu said.

"You heard him. If we lose this war, all worlds can be in jeopardy." Inaba said.

"The keep the peace in our world, the Avatar must leave to protect other worlds. What do you think Jinora?" Opal asks.

"I agree, Shun must travel with the Jedi Master and learn all that he can, so that we can be safe." Jinora nods.

"What do you say, Avatar will you travel with me and become my Padawan?" Master Tapal asks offering a hand.

Shun looks at it and then to the Nation Leaders knowing deep down what is answer was.

The next day, Shun was on the outskirts of Zaofu saying goodbye to his parents.

"Good luck sweetie." Naomi said hugging her son.

"Try to end this quickly so you can come home." Yuya asks.

"I'll try my best." Shun said letting go before walking to Master Tapal. "You sure I can learn this?"

Master Tapal nods. "With my help you will be a Jedi."

As Master Tapal climbed onto his ship, Shun followed behind before turning to his family. Waving goodbye he walked onto the ship.

"Well I asked for some guidance, I guess this is what the world needs me to do." Grabbing his bag and staff Shun entered the Republic Cruiser which took off into space.

As Shun looked out the window he saw the Four Nations zooming further and further away.

Looking to Master Tapal and the clone soldiers onboard Shun took a deep breath.

His journey was now beginning as the first ever Avatar Jedi.


	2. First Test

**Chapter 2: First Test**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. For this one I wanted to get a few things taken care of before Shun officially joined the Clone Wars and he learns an important lesson about being the Avatar and eventually a Jedi. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Flying through space, Shun was walking around the main control room talking with the clone troopers stationed there.

"So wait, this Republic chose one guy to make an army of clones for them to use as troops and you're all clones?" Shun asks.

"That's generally the sum of it." One said.

"So what do you guys do so people don't mix you up with other clones?" Shun asks

"We give each other our own names. We originally just had numbers, but we didn't really like that. I'm Nux." One said offering his hand to shake.

"Shun." Shun nods shaking his hand.

"So Shun what's your deal? We heard the General say you took out a bunch of clankers all by yourself." Nux asks.

"Oh that's because I used my bending." Shun said.

"What's that?" Nux asks.

Shun reaches for his waist and opened a small canteen and bended the water out of it getting their attention. "In my world there's 4 nations where people can control one of four elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air, but there's on person that is able to control all 4 elements called the Avatar, that's me." Shun explains.

"Not bad, but I think when it comes to battles, I'll just stick with this." Nux said picking up a blaster.

"Hey kid can you make that water do some more tricks?" Another clone chuckles when Jaro Tapal walks in. "General on deck!"

Standing up all the clones turn to face him.

"At ease soldiers, back to work." Master Tapal said as he gestured for Shun to come over. "Alright Padawan I have a very important test for you, pass it and you will trained in the ways of the Force." He said bringing up a map. "Are you ready?"

"I'll try." Shun said.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Master Tapal said turning to him.

"What does that mean? How can I do something if I don't try to do it?" Shun asks confused.

"Because just the thought of trying means there is doubt in you, you must not have doubt, you will succeed or you will, but there is no try." Jaro said.

"Those are pretty wise words." Shun said amazed.

"Master Yoda told me those words. Maybe you'll meet him someday." Jaro said turning to the map and pointing to a planet. "Captain set a course for the Illum system."

"Yes, general." The Captain said as they entered light speed flying across space.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Shun mumbles as he stumbled backwards.

* * *

Arriving on the cold, freezing planet of Ilum, Jaro and Shun stepped off the ship and instantly Shun was shivering.

"This place is a million times colder than the South Pole. What could possibly be out here?" Shun asks.

"Patience for one. Here is where we will determine if you are meant to be a Jedi or not. Go to that cave over there." Jaro points.

"Wait you're not coming with me?" Shun asks.

"This is your test, not mine." Jaro said when he used the Force to pull Shun's glider off his back.

"Hey!" Shun said as Jaro caught it.

"You won't need this where you're going." He replies.

Sighing Shun walked through the snow towards the cavern. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Nothing and everything." Jaro calls out.

"That doesn't help." Shun said.

"I know, but that's what all of us were taught." Jaro said that last part silently as Shun entered the cavern.

* * *

Inside the caverns, Shun made a small flame in his hand to light the way and provide him with at least some warmth.

"It's amazing people even come to this frozen wasteland. What could possibly be here?" Shun asks looking around.

"There is nothing, nothing that can possibly help you." A voice echoes. "You're weak just like the rest of your kind!"

Shun turned his head and saw a blast of flames coming towards him. Rolling out of the way Shun took a fighting stance. "Show yourself!"

As a figure emerged from the shadows Shun's eyes widen in shock to see Fire Lord Ozai standing in front of him.

"Hello Avatar." Ozai grins.

"N-No it can't be you're dead." Shun said in fear.

"I am the Phoenix King. I can never die!" Ozai declared attacking Shun.

Jumping out of the way Shun dodges all of Ozai's fire attacks.

"You can't run from me forever Avatar!" Ozai yells as Shun lands behind him.

Bending the ice around him Shun traps Ozai in a sphere.

"What is going on here?" Shun asks.

"That should be obvious." A female voice said. Turning around Shun saw Kuvira standing behind in a fighting stance. "It's time for revenge."

As Ozai breaks out of the ice, Shun found himself standing between two of the most evil benders in the entire world.

As fear engulfed him Shun froze in place.

"Time to die!" Ozai yells as he and Kuvira charged towards him when suddenly a third figure jumps in creating a bright light.

When the light died down, Shun was laying on the ground. "Ugh what the heck happened?"

"I should be asking you that?" A female voice said walking up to him.

Standing in front of him was an adult woman with long brown hair and water tribe clothing. This was Avatar Korra.

"K-Korra?" Shun said surprised.

"Hey Shun, been a while since we talked." Korra said as Shun stood up. "What was that all about?"

"I-I don't know, I was just walking through when I faced the worst enemies you and Aang ever dealt with." Shun said.

"This is place is like the Spirit World, it can mess with your head if you let it get to you, but that's not the problem." Korra said as they walked through the cave. "You're worried, stressed, afraid."

"Of course I am, I'm on an unknown planet far away from home and if by some miracle I pass this test I have fight in an entire war." Shun said.

"And you don't think you can do this?" Korra asks.

"I-I don't know, you and Aang were able to save the entire world." Shun said.

"See that's your problem Shun." Korra said bonking him on the head. "You keep thinking because you're the Avatar you have to do things like how Aang and I did, but you don't. Do things your way, be creative and most importantly find people you can trust who can have your back because you don't have to do this alone."

"But what if I don't have what it takes to be a Jedi?" Shun asks.

"We're Avatars, we can do anything if we set our minds to it. Take Ozai and Kuvira back there. Aang had his doubts about facing Ozai all those years ago, but he in the end he learned how to take away Ozai's bending so he could stay true to who he was. Then there's me and Kuvira, when she tried to use the Spirit Beam to wipe out Republic City, I was also nervous but when I fought back I learned how to bend the Spirit beam. Both Aang and I had our doubts and fears, we couldn't run from them or hide from them, but we could face them and we rose above our fears. I'm not saying doing this will be easy, but you're not gonna go through this alone." Korra said.

"You're right Korra." Shun smiles when a light shines, they both saw a light on the top of a rock.

Walking to it, Shun picks it up to reveal a blue crystal.

"Remember, all the Avatars that came before you will be right here." Korra said poking him. "Helping you every step of the way."

"Thanks Korra." Shun said.

"Anytime Shun, now get out there and show those Jedi how we Avatar's save worlds." Korra smirks before disappearing.

Smiling Shun walks out of the cave towards the ship where Jaro was standing there waiting for him.

"How are you?" Jaro asks.

"Different, but the same." Shun said as Jaro handed him back his glider.

"I know that feeling." Jaro said.

"Found this, what is it?" Shun opens his hand to reveal the blue crystal causing Jaro to smile.

"Congratulations Shun, you passed." He said.

"I did?" Shun said surprised.

"That my Padawan is a Khyber Crystal, it's what we Jedi use to create our lightsabers. With this, we begin your Jedi Training." Jaro said causing Shun to smile. "Your training starts immediately. We much to do and not much time to do it." He said turning around and walking back into the ship.

"Thank you Master Tapal." Shun smiles as he followed him inside.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Jaro and Shun were sitting in a small room meditating.

Scattered at Shun's feet were multiple parts and his Khyber crystal.

"There are many parts here, but only pick the ones you need, control them with the Force and assemble your lightsaber." Jaro instructs.

"But how will I know which ones I need?" Shun asks.

"Concentrate Padawan, don't think, feel. Imagine in your hand what will make you strong in battle, but humble in retreat. A Lightsaber is a Jedi's truest ally. It is not just a weapon but a part of you as well, much your bending you must put your heart into creating this lightsaber and trust the Force." Jaro instructs.

Taking a deep breath, Shun closes his eyes and holds out his hands. Floating in the air all the pieces floated around him before they slowly started to form around his crystal.

When Shun opened his eyes he saw a silver lightsaber with a black handle and tied to bottom of it was a brown strap that had the symbol of all four nations sewed into it.

Reaching out Shun grabbed the lightsaber and held it out to his master for inspection.

Taking it Jaro inspects it very carefully. "I think it's a very fine weapon, go ahead.

Standing up Shun took his lightsaber and ignited it causing the blue blade to shoot out in front of him.

Smiling Shun waved it around before closing it. "Very good Padawan." Jaro smiles.

As Shun walks out of the room, Jaro sat down to meditate when suddenly he saw a vision causing him to gasp.

In the vision, he saw Shun fighting in the Clone Wars, but not alongside him. At Shun's side was a man with brown hair and dark clothing, a man with orange hair a beard, and white clothing and an orange Togruta girl around Shun's age with white lekkus. The next one showed a troop carrier being landed on a Separatist Ship and when it opened Shun and dozens of Clone Troopers raced out on the backs of Polarbear Dogs while Sky Bisons flew in behind them charging towards an army of droids. In the final vision, Shun had his lightsaber ignited and was staring down a shadowy figure in a black cloak who was wielding a red lightsaber. As the figure cackled it fired lightning at Shun causing his eyes to glow bright meaning he entered the Avatar State snapping Jaro out of his vision causing him to breathe heavily.

"That vision…it showed me something. My Padawan has a bigger role to play in this war than I could ever believe." Jaro said worried about what the future might bring for Shun.


	3. Malevolence

**Chapter 3: Malevolence**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait but I think you'll like what I have planned. Also I'm pleased to say this story already has over 1,000 view. Thanks a lot guys. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the training room, Shun was standing across from Master Tapal who took out his double-bladed lightsaber and ignited it.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Let's do this." Shun said activating his lightsaber and staring him down.

Making the first move, Shun charges at him but Jaro blocks the attack with ease.

"Keep your form and don't be so forward. Be creative." Jaro said pushing Shun back.

"Alright, you asked for it." Shun uses his other hand and fires a gust of air which he dodges with ease.

Sweeping his leg Shun creates a whip of fire which Jaro jumps over it but Shun smirks as he leaps in the air and slams his lightsaber down using the impact to knock Master Tapal back.

"Not bad, Padawan." He smirks.

"I may be new to this whole Jedi thing, but I've been training to be an Avatar for over 10 years." Shun said slamming his foot down on the meal floor causing the floor plating to shoot out towards the Jedi Master who swings his lightsaber cutting them in half.

"Don't get too confident. Overconfidence in war times can lead to horrible consequences. Now try fighting without your bending." Jaro said surprising him.

"But I use my bending all the time. It's kinda my thing." Shun said.

"Maybe so, but you will not always be able to rely on your bending to help you in certain situations. You must learn to fight like a Jedi not just an Avatar." Jaro said.

Shun takes a deep breath before taking a fighting stance with his lightsaber ready.

"Follow my lead." Jaro said as he did a series of movements and strikes.

Mimicking his movements Shun practiced his lightsaber drills for 2 hours when suddenly an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Shun asks.

"Trouble." Jaro said as a clone trooper ran in.

"Sir incoming message from General Skywalker."

"Put him through. I'll be there in a minute." Jaro said as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Come padawan, a fellow Jedi needs our help."

"Another Jedi?" Shun said interested as he deactivated his lightsaber and followed.

* * *

At the bridge, Jaro and Shun stood together as a hologram of a man with brown hair and dark clothing appeared, this was Anakin Skywalker.

"Master Skywalker, what seems to be the situation?" Jaro asks.

"Master Tapal, me, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon need your assistance at once. We're sending our location." Anakin said.

"We'll be there shortly. Captain prepare for Light Speed." Jaro orders.

"Yes General." He said as they engaged light speed.

Flying through space, three Republic cruisers were firing at the Separatist Ship, the Malevolence hoping to destroy it.

On the bridge, the Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi were observing the fight.

"Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?" Obi-Wan asks.

"She's lost the primary shield and stabilizers, but the ship is so massive it can take all of our cannons can give it."

"We must summon reinforcements." Plo Koon said.

"Good thing I'm here then, Master Plo." Turning around they saw Anakin walk in with an orange skin Togruta girl, this was Ahsoka Tano.

"Anakin, were you able to reach Master Luminara?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes, unfortunately, she's held up but lucky for us Master Tapal was in the area." Anakin smiles as a 4th Republic cruiser appeared next to them.

"Good work." Obi-Wan smiles.

A few minutes later, Shun and Jaro were in an elevator going to meet with the other Jedi.

"You seem nervous padawan." Jaro smirks.

"Well it is my first battle of the Clone Wars. I don't want to mess things up in front of the other jedi." Shun said.

"Don't worry, we do this right you have nothing to worry about." Jaro chuckles patting him on the back.

The door opens and the 4 Jedi turn to see them walk in.

"Master Tapal always a pleasure to see you." Obi-Wan smiles.

"Master Kenobi, likewise." Jaro nods.

"And who is this?" Plo Koon asks walking up to Shun.

"Uh Shun Namikaze, it's an honor to meet you all." Shun said bowing.

"Easy kiddo, no need to be so formal." Anakin chuckles.

"Shun is my padawan, he has very unique talents." Jaro said.

"Well I hope these talents of yours can help us." Shun looks to see Ahsoka walk his way and she left him breathless. She was the first alien girl he'd ever seen and needless to say he was liking what he was seeing.

'Whoa…she's pretty.' Shun thought as she held her hand out.

"I'm Ahoska Tano, I'm a padawan just like you." Ahsoka said.

"Oh uh nice to meet you." Shun said snapping out of it and shaking her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you a front row seat to battle." Ahsoka said as they walked up to the window to see the enemy ship.

With the four cruisers attacking the Malevolence was under heavy damage.

Inside the leader of the droids, General Grievous was struggling to keep the ship standing.

"We've lost our primary weapons and the hyperdrive has been damaged." One droid said causing Grievous to growl.

"General, our forward engines are shutting down." Another droid said.

"Impossible." Grievous said.

On the Republic Cruiser, the Jedi were watching closely.

"Admiral, status report." Obi-Wan orders.

"They're not attempting to escape, the hyperdrive must be damaged." He said.

"This is our chance. All ships maximum power, target the bridge." Jaro orders as all ships opened fired.

On the bridge, Grevious was talking to a hologram of a man with white hair, a red cloak and black clothing, this was Count Dooku.

"It has not sustained extensive damage." Grievous reports.

"General I have arranged a trap which will give you an advantage over the Jedi." Dooku said.

"I assure you, that is unnecessary." Grievous refuses.

"Do not compound your failure this day by allowing our prize warship to fall." Dooku said.

"My lord, they will never capture me or this ship." Grievous vows.

"Heading towards you is a very important galactic senator. With her as your hostage, they will call off their attack." Dooku promises.

"As you wish, my lord." Grievous bows.

* * *

In hyperspace, flying a Naboo ship was a woman with brown hair and a gold-plated protocol droid. These were Padme Amidala and C-3PO.

"My lady, are you sure the information from Chancellor Palpatine is reliable?" 3PO asks.

"Yes, it was secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the Banking Clan himself. If they leave the Separatist Alliance it will go a long way in shortening the war. We're approaching the system." Padme said when they came out of hyperdrive right in front of the Malevolence.

"Oh my goodness!" 3PO screams.

"This isn't right. That's a droid warship. We're in the middle of a battle." Padme said trying to fly to safety.

"Sir we're scanning a small ship off our bow." A droid said.

"Good, our hostage has arrived." Grievous said.

As the small ship tried to avoid getting blasted, Shun spotted something blinking.

"Uh what's that?" Shun points getting Ahsoka's attention.

"Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace." Ahsoka said.

"Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asks.

"No, it looks like a Naboo ship." Ahsoka said.

"Gunners stand down. What in blazes are they doing?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Shun, Ahsoka contact that ship." Anakin orders as Shun fiddles with the buttons.

"Uh Naboo cruiser, identify yourself." Shun orders.

"This is Senator Amidala." Padme said as her hologram appeared in front of them shocking Anakin.

"Padme? What are you doing out here?" Anakin asks.

"I was sent on a special mission. The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty." Padme explains.

"Get out of there as fast you can!" Anakin orders, but it was too late. The Malevolence activated the tractor beam and pulled Padme in.

"Admiral hold fire!" Jaro orders before turning to Anakin. "Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala is very valuable to the Republic, we cannot afford to lose her."

"Agreed. Come on." Anakin said gesturing for Jaro to follow.

"Shun come with me. We might need your skills." Jaro said as Shun followed.

"Where are you three going?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Someone has to save her skin. Come on Snips, you're coming too." Anakin smirks.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Obi-Wan said following them.

"Always craving adventure and excitement." Plo Koon sighs.

"You get used to it." Ahsoka chuckles before running after them.

* * *

Inside the Malevolence, Padme was fiddling with the controls of her ship as the Malevolence was bursting in flames around them.

In the hangar, Padme and 3P0 snuck out of her ship just before Grievous and his droids showed up.

"You two come with me." Grievous said as the three of them walked on board but when they reached the control room, they saw it was empty and the panels were making a loud beeping noise.

"Looks like the engines are set to destroy themselves." A droid said.

"Out of my way!" Grievous said shoving the droids out of the way.

"That's just rude." They said when the ship exploded.

As droids scrambled to put out the fire Grievous busted out of the remains of the ship enraged.

"Sound the alarm. We have stowaways on board." Grievous orders.

* * *

In the Republic Hangar, Shun was about to walk on when he saw a blue and white astromech droid move in front of him and climb onto the ship. This was R2-D2.

"Uh who are you?" Shun asks as the droid beeps at him. "Yeah I understood nothing."

"That's R2, he's my wingman. Where I go, he goes." Anakin explains.

"Uh okay." Shun said still trying to get the hang of all this.

When the 5 Jedi were on board Obi-Wan looks to Anakin. "So what's the plan?"

"The enemy sensors are obviously damaged, so we'll fly below and land at the emergency airlock." Anakin said.

"Wait your plan is we fly over, hope they don't spot us and walk in the front door?" Shun asks.

"Basically." Anakin nods.

"That's crazy." Shun said.

"Welcome to my world." Ahoska giggles.

"Don't worry Shun. You'll be fine." Jaro assures as they took off and flew to the ship. "If those sensors spot us we'll be in trouble."

"Don't worry, they'll be too busy repairing the ship to notice us." Anakin brushes off.

"Subtlety was never one of your strong points." Obi-Wan said.

"Everything I learned, I learned from you master." Anakin blames.

"If only that were true." Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

"What the spirits have I gotten myself into?" Shun mumbles.

As they landed on the airlock, two droids felt the ship shake.

"What was that?" One asks.

"What do you mean?" The other asks.

"It sounded like someone landed on one of our emergency airlocks."

"Your circuits are loose, no one is that crazy."

On the other side, the 5 Jedi and R2 walk out.

"Anakin, you're crazy. Spinning is not flying." Obi-Wan blames.

"But it worked." Anakin smirks.

"Let's just hurry, we don't want to be spotted." Jaro opens the hatch to see the two droids.

"I knew it!" The droid points as Jaro ignited his double-bladed lightsaber and sliced them both in half.

"Let's get moving shall we?" Obi-Wan suggests.

"You two stay close. R2 stay here until we get back." Anakin said as they got a few beeps from the droid.

"Where do we go?" Shun asks.

"There's a rail platform in the middle of the ship, we can meet up with the Senator there." Ahsoka said as they arrived at the area.

"Anyone see them?" Shun asks looking around.

At the lower levels, Padme and 3PO were making their way to the rails when droids started firing at them.

"There!" Anakin points.

Igniting their lightsabers they jump down onto the rails.

Moving to the edge, Padme pushes 3PO onto a small train while she landed on another.

"Padme!" Anakin said leaping towards her.

"Master wait!" Ahsoka said as she leaped after him.

From an opening a heavy battle droid stepped out.

"Over there!" A droid points as the heavy droid fires a missile destroying the bridge in front of Padme.

"She'll never make that jump. We have to help." Jaro said.

"Not unless you can fly. We'll never make it." Obi-Wan said giving Shun an idea.

Running along the rail Shun grabs his glider and jumps off the edge before flying towards Padme surprising everyone.

"Whoa." Anakin said impressed as Shun flew in and scooped Padme up on top of his glider.

"Need a lift?" Shun asks.

"Thanks." Padme said as they landed next to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"So these part of those special skills Master Tapal brought up?" Ahoska smirks.

"Some." Shun blushes as they went through a tunnel.

"Where can I get one of those things?" Anakin chuckles.

"Can we talk about this later?" Shun asks putting his glider back on his back.

"Anakin, we got separated from your droid." Obi-Wan said.

"3PO." Padme gasps.

"I better go get him. Ahsoka, you and Shun take Padme back to the Twilight." Anakin said.

"No, we can't I overheard Grevious saying that the hyperdrive is almost fixed." Padme said.

"Master Tapal and I are already heading there. We'll make sure it stays offline." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Entering the hyperdrive room, Jaro and Obi-Wan saw two droids at the station, but when they walked over Heavy Battle Droids, Droidekas and regular battle droids appeared from both halls trapping them as Grievous appears behind them.

"Hello there." Grievous laughs.

"Grievous." Jaro glares.

"General Kenobi, General Tapal, did you two honestly think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?" Grievous asks.

"Anything's possible. You haven't really impressed me today." Obi-Wan said.

"Kill them." Grievous orders.

Looking to each other both Jedi Masters smirk as they leaped behind the Droidekas whose energy shields provided cover from enemy fire.

Using the Force Push, they both pushed the Droidekas knocking over the droids like bowling pins before Jaro grabbed a battle droid and threw it at Grievous who catches the droid.

Looking up Grievous saw both Jedi escaping.

"That was impressive." A droid said as he sliced it in half in anger.

* * *

Running down the hall with R2, Shun and Ahsoka were deflecting droid fire.

"Your master better know what he's doing." Shun said deflecting lasers before slicing a battle droid into pieces.

"You haven't been out in the field much have you? My master always gets the job done." Ahsoka said as the door opens and both point their lightsabers at it only to see 3PO was on the other side.

"Oh please! Don't kill me!" 3PO begs holding his hands up.

"3PO, you're okay." Ahsoka said as R2 beeps.

"R2, you found me." 3PO said as R2 beeps. "Master Anakin sent you to sent me? Well what kept you all?"

"Wow this thing is really annoying." Shun said as Ahsoka giggles.

"You have no idea." Ahsoka smiles as they made their way through the hanger towards the airlock.

"I say, stop pushing me." 3PO said as Shun pushed him from behind.

"Then move faster, we're in a warzone." Shun said.

"You are so impatient, someone should teach you how to treat a droid with proper manners." 3PO said.

"Does this thing have a mute button?" Shun asks annoyed.

"If he does we haven't found it." Ahsoka smirks when Anakin and Padme came in running.

"Guys we got company!" Anakin said as a dozen battle droids came in behind them.

From the other side, the doors opened to reveal Jaro and Obi-Wan running from even more droids and Grievous.

As the droids fired at them one hit the ground in front of Obi-Wan causing him to fall.

Turning around Jaro gasps as Grievous drew a blue and green lightsaber and laughs.

"Perfect." Grievous said before leaping at Obi-Wan about to finish him off but at the last second Jaro jumped in between as Grievous stabbed him in the chest twice causing Shun's eyes to widen in horror.

"NOOO!" Shun yells as Jaro fell to the ground. "Master!"

"And just like that, another worthless Jedi has fallen." Grievous laughs. "Don't worry the rest of you will follow him shortly."

"No." Shun said getting everyone's attention. "No one else will die." Shun said as his eyes glowed entering the Avatar State.

Jumping up in the air, Shun slams down on the ground causing the metal ground to shake like water as metal waves shot up knocking all the droids away.

"What the?" Ahsoka said shocked as Shun created a giant fire ball in his hands and threw it at Grievous knocking him back.

As Obi-Wan carried Jaro to Twilight, Jaro grabbed Obi-Wan's hand. "Obi-Wan." He said weakly.

"Master Tapal hang in there. You're gonna be alright." Obi-Wan said helping him in.

"I will be, but Shun…you must train him to be a Jedi." Jaro said.

"What? No you must. He's your Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"I was never meant to train him. I saw the future. You and Master Skywalker must help him. He can end this war…I know he can." Jaro said weakly.

"Obi-Wan, we must leave." 3PO said as he and R2 entered the ship.

Obi-Wan frowns at the loss of another comrade before looking to the hangar.

Inside Shun spun his arms before throwing a giant gust of air that blew all the droids away.

"I can't hold on!" A droid said as it flew out into space.

Grievous tried to stand his ground but the wind sent him flying back into the wall.

When it stopped, Shun was panting heavily as his eyes returned to normal and he collapsed in front of Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka.

"Shun!" Ahsoka gasps as Anakin ran over and picked him up.

"Start the ship!" Anakin orders as they ran inside and placed Shun on the floor next to his master before taking off.

Using the last of his strength, Jaro took his lightsaber and placed it in Shun's hand.

"The Force will always be with Shun…and so will I. Good luck Avatar." Jaro said before closing his eyes and falling over dead.

"Avatar?" Ahsoka said softly.

Running to his ship, Grievous and a few Vulture droids followed after.

"We could really use some of that smart flying right about now." Obi-Wan suggests.

"Just what I was thinking." Anakin smirks as they avoided enemy fire.

"General, the hyperdrive has been completely repaired. Should we return to friendly space?" A droid asks.

"I'll meet you at our secret base at sector 4." Grievous orders.

"You heard the General. Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace." A droid said as they entered the code.

Back on the Twilight, R2 started to beep.

"Master, R2 said he just scanned the enemy ship and the hyperdrive is about to activate." 3PO said.

"Don't worry about it." Anakin smiles.

"What?" Obi-Wan said shocked.

"I take it, you did something." Ahsoka assumes.

"Yes I did." Anakin said as the Malevolence flew right into the nearby moon creating a giant explosion. "All a part of the plan."

Growling in anger, Grievous had no choice but to retreat.

"So what do we do about our other discovery?" Padme asks as they looked to Shun who was slowly waking up and the first thing he saw was Jaro's hand still on his.

Sniffling Shun looks to his fallen master and sobs silently.

"We'll go back to Coruscant. We need to talk to Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

Walking up to him, Ahsoka slowly wraps her arms around him giving Shun a soft hug while Anakin puts a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Shun's first battle in the Clone Wars led to a great victory but was only from a heroic sacrifice.


	4. Jedi Temple

**Chapter 4: Jedi Temple**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you were interested in my last chapter, but to help Shun I brought in hands down my favorite character in the whole Avatar franchise and I think you'll love it as much as I did. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

After the battle of the Malevolence, Anakin was flying the Twilight back to Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"I need to report back to the Senate tell them our lead was nothing but a trap." Padme said walking out.

"Try not to get taken hostage again." Anakin teases causing Padme to roll her eyes.

"I'll try." Padme said walking away.

Stepping off the ship, Shun looks up at the tall buildings in awe. 'They're even bigger than the buildings in Republic City.'

"Well Shun, welcome to the Jedi Temple. Jedi from all across the Galaxy come here to learn and help others." Obi-Wan said as he, Anakin, and Ahsoka lead him inside to see Jedi of all shapes and sizes.

"How many Jedi are there?" Shun asks.

"There are many Jedi spread across the galaxy but only a few hundred here." Ahsoka said.

Shun sighs as he looks to his side seeing Master Tapal's lightsaber strapped next to his. 'I wish you were here to show me this place.'

"Hey uh Ahsoka." Anakin said getting her attention. "Obi-Wan and I need to report to the Council, mind taking him around try to cheer him up?"

"Sure Master." Ahsoka nods. Turning to Shun, Ahsoka walked up to him. "Hey wanna check out more of the temple?"

"Uh sure I guess." Shun said as Ahsoka led him down the halls.

Looking out through a door, Shun saw dozens of little kids training in one room.

"Wow, you guys really start early." Shun said.

"When a child is revealed to be connected to the Force, the Jedi have to move fast so they don't fall into the wrong hands. I was brought into the Jedi Temple when I was very young." Ahsoka said.

"I know how that feels." Shun sighs.

As they continued walking Ahsoka saw the sad look on Shun's face.

"You miss him." Ahsoka said getting his attention. "Master Tapal? You liked being his padawan, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know if he was the best master, but he was mine. He found me, he helped me build my lightsaber. He said he was gonna make me a Jedi, but what do I do now that he's gone?" Shun asks.

Ahsoka paused trying to figure out an answer when she remembered something. "Avatar? I remember Master Tapal called you that before he died, what is that?"

"It's a special title in my world." Shun said.

"Does it explain why you can do those amazing attacks we saw?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yep. In my world there are 4 main elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. In my world a person is only able to learn one element, but there is always one Avatar, a person who is able to control all 4 at once. That's who I am." Shun explains.

"So you've been training your entire life. Just not as a Jedi first." Ahsoka realized.

"Yep. Master Tapal was the only one who knew how to help me be a Jedi." Shun said.

"Well what if I helped you?" Ahsoka said surprising him. "Granted I'm still learning myself, but if you ever need a friend or a hand I'm here."

For the first time in a while Shun smiles softly. "Thanks Ahsoka."

"Hey us padawans have to look out for each other." Ahsoka said playfully punching his shoulder.

* * *

In the Jedi Council Room, Anakin and Obi-Wan were talking to the council.

"So Master Tapal has fallen?" Mace Windu asks.

"I'm afraid so." Anakin nods.

"A great loss this is to the Jedi." Yoda sighs.

"He gave his life to save mine from dying at the hands of General Grievous." Obi-Wan explains.

"Grievous, yet another Jedi has fallen to that mechanical menace." Kit Fisto growls.

"Something else you wish to share to us, you have." Yoda said.

"Yes, before he died Master Tapal had a padawan but he skills we had never seen before in a Jedi." Anakin said.

"What kind of skills?" Plo Koon asks.

"It might be easier if you saw for yourselves." Obi-Wan said.

"Where is this padawan?" Mace asks.

"He's with Ahsoka walking around the temple." Anakin said.

"Hmm meet this padawan I shall. Take me to him." Yoda said climbing out of his seat and following Anakin and Obi-Wan out of the room.

* * *

In the Temple courtyard, Ahsoka and Shun were sharing stories.

"So basically my master and I had to bring Stinky back to his dad and when we did he ordered us to be executed on sight." Ahsoka said.

"Wow, that's some first mission." Shun said.

"Yeah, and my beginning as Master Skywalker's Padawan." Ahsoka smiles.

"You really like training under that guy, don't you?" Shun asks.

"Yeah, he's a great Jedi and I hope to be as good as him one day." Ahsoka smiles. "Did you have some masters when you were training to be an Avatar?"

"Tons." Shun nods taking his glider off his back. "When I finished my airbending training, my master gave me this glider."

Ahsoka examines it as it opens up. "Does it work without it?"

"Sure as long as you don't mind not going anywhere." Shun chuckles.

"There you two are." Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan walked over.

"Shun, we brought someone who would like to meet you." Obi-Wan said as Yoda walked up to him.

"Greetings, young one." Yoda said.

"Hi sir, my name's Shun, what's your name?" Shun asks.

"Shun this is Master Yoda." Ahsoka said.

"Master Yoda? Master Tapal told me about you." Shun recalled.

"A good Jedi, he was. How long has he trained you?" Yoda asks.

"Uh about a few months." Shun said as Yoda narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you are much too old." Yoda said.

"But I've learned so much. Please, please give me a chance to prove I can be a Jedi." Shun begs.

"Master Yoda, we saw what he can do. Master Tapal believed he could be a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"Mmm. Very well." Yoda walks out and picks up a pebble from the courtyard. "10 minutes to take this pebble from me, you have. Pass, a Jedi you shall be."

Shun narrows his eyes and Ahsoka hands him back his glider. "Deal."

From the upper floors, a woman with green skin and dark clothes was walking down the hall with a teen girl who was dressed similar to her, these were Jedi Master Luminara and her padawan Barriss Offee.

As Barriss was listening to her master she looked over to see Shun walks out to face Master Yoda.

"Barriss, is there something about the outside that is more interesting than listening?" Luminara asks turning to her.

"Sorry Master, but." Barriss points for her to see.

"Hmm this is interesting." Luminara said intrigued why Master Yoda was facing a padawan.

'I gotta get that stone.' Shun thought determined.

"I'll keep track of the time." Obi-Wan said.

"Very good. Begin when you are ready." Yoda said.

"Any rules?" Shun asks.

"Whatever lessons you have been taught, you may use." Yoda said.

Nodding Shun took a fighting stance.

Making the first move Shun used a Force Push but Master Yoda jumped out of the way with ease and knocked him to the ground with his walking stick.

"For a little guy, you move quick." Shun said impressed.

Picking himself up Shun saw Yoda standing behind a small pool of water. Using his waterbending the water shot up behind Yoda like a geyser as Shun spun the water around making a ring that brought Yoda closer to him surprising everyone.

Bringiing the water down it turned to shards of ice as they rained down towards the Jedi Master.

Holding up his hand, Yoda stopped the ice inches from his face before launching them back towards Shun.

Acting quickly Shun created a wall of earth that deflected all the ice before sending the wall moving towards Yoda who jumped out of the way.

"Well this kid just keeps throwing surprises." Anakin said.

"Agreed. Now I see why Master Tapal took such an interest in him." Obi-Wan said.

Forming an Air Scooter, Shun leaps onto it and races towards Yoda quickly jumps out of the way but Shunn turns around and races towards him.

Yoda prepared for another straight attack when Shun leaped off the Air Scooter and as he was over Yoda, he created a ball of fire and threw it down making it smash into the ground.

Master Yoda looks around and sees he was trapped in a circle of flames with Shun on the other side of it.

"Wow, that's impressive." Barriss said.

"Flashy but not enough to stop Master Yoda." Luminara said

"Clever." Yoda smiles as he someone else in Shun's spot.

"I'm not giving up." Shun said igniting his lightsaber and holding it in his right hand while in his left hand he ignited Master Tapal's double-bladed lightsaber holding it in a reverse grip. "How much time do I have left?"

"2 minutes and 20 seconds." Obi-Wan said.

Charging forward Shun swings the double-bladed saber but Yoda ignites his green lightsaber blocking it as Shun tried attacking again but Yoda blocked and leaped around him with ease.

Shun jumps back and creates an X with his lightsabers and slashes but Yoda leaps up and knocks Shun on his back and the lightsabers out of his hand.

"Shun." Ahsoka gasps seeing Shun slowly sit up and hang his head in failure.

"I blew it." Shun sighs seeing he had not time left when Yoda walked up to him.

"Giving up so soon? Tried everything, have you?" Yoda asks causing Shun to pause to think.

"May I have the pebble, please?" Shun asks.

"Yes." Yoda smiles handing the pebble to him just as the timer went off.

"Wait if you were just gonna give me the pebble, why did you make me go through all that?" Shun asks.

"Well for one it was pretty funny seeing you run around like that." Anakin chuckles before Obi-Wan elbows him.

"Many skills a Jedi must have, but not until the end did I recognize who you were. Raava, a long time it has been." Yoda smiles.

"Raava? Master Yoda his name is Shun." Ahsoka said when Shun's eyes glowed and a light energy surrounded him.

"Yoda, how long has it been since we last talked." Shun said but the voice coming from him was feminine.

"Uh Master, anyone have any idea what is going on?" Ahsoka asks.

"Don't look at me." Anakin said equally confused.

"I am Raava, the spirit of light and peace. For many generations, my spirit has moved between the Avatars giving them the strength to protect others and maintain the spirit world. But you Jedi through your meditation have sometimes reached into the Spirit World seeking knowledge, peace of mind or simply some friendly advice."

"And you know this Spirit, Master?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I do, younger I was when I first spoke with Raava." Yoda nods.

"Yoda, Shun is my champion and he can be a great help for the Jedi, he may not be what you are accustomed to, but he is kind and he is strong. Give him a chance." Raava said.

"Very well." Yoda said as Shun's eyes returned to normal and the light around him disappeared.

"Ugh what happened? I think I zoned out." Shun groans.

"You don't remember?" Anakin asks.

"I remember Master Yoda giving me the pebble but that's it." Shun said.

"Shun, promised you I did. But to be a Jedi you will need a new master." Yoda said before turning to Obi-Wan. "You will train him."

"It would be an honor to a great friend." Obi-Wan nods in agreement. "Shun, I will train you to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you, Master Obi-Wan." Shun smiles.

Up above, Barriss was looking down at Shun with interest.

"Well looks like he'll be around more often." She smiles.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Obi-Wan led Shun to a room. "When we're not on missions this will be where you will stay. It's not much but I hope you like it." Obi-Wan opens the doors to see a bed, dresser, and a small stove with a teapot on it.

"Thank you, for giving me this chance." Shun said.

"Don't thank me yet. We have a long road ahead of us. Get some rest Shun. I'll stop by tomorrow for your first lesson." Obi-Wan said walking away.

"Hey uh Master Kenobi." Shun calls out getting his attention. "I'll do my best."

Obi-Wan smiles before walking down the hall where Anakin was waiting for him.

"So think the kid has a chance? He's not what the Jedi are used to" Anakin asks

"Neither were you but I put up with all your craziness." Obi-Wan smirks.

"Oh real funny master." Anakin said following him.

Walking inside, Shun turned on the stove and poured himself a cup of tea, before sitting down in a meditation stance.

Taking a deep breath a spirit appeared in front of him causing Shun to smile. While Shun had learned to communicate with previous Avatars like Aang and Korra there was one spirit that Shun found in the spirit world that he really enjoyed talking to.

"I knew you'd come" Shun smiles.

Sitting across from Shun was a bald elderly man in green clothes, a beard and a cup of tea in his hands. This was Iroh.

"I'm never one to shy away from sharing a cup of tea." Iroh smiles holding up his cup. "What troubles you?"

"I just started this war, and I already lost someone close to me. I don't know if I'll be able to help stop it." Shun admits.

Iroh looks at Shun's sad face and an idea comes to him.

Shun suddenly hears some strings played as he looks up to see an instrument appeared in Iroh's hands as he plays a melody. "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy come marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home." Iroh smiles cheering Shun up. "I can't tell you fighting in a war is easy, but if you can find something worth fighting for. You'll be fine."

Shun raises his cup of tea as Iroh raised his wishing him luck.


	5. New Master

**Chapter 5: New Master**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one was quite a debate. This has a very important feature Shun needs as an Avatar and I think you'll like my choice. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Shun had become Obi-Wan's Padawan and while his training methods were different compared to Master Tapal's methods Shun was doing very well.

At the shipyard, in Coruscant was Commander Cody and two other clones were lined up as Obi-Wan tied a blindfold around Shun's eyes.

"Your eyes can sometimes trick you, so for this exercise I want you to use the Force to block the shots fired at you." Obi-Wan said walking away as Shun ignited his lightsaber. "Remember trust the Force."

"Yes Master." Shun said.

"Alright soldiers, set your fire for Stun." Cody said as he and the other clones adjusted their blasters as Obi-Wan stood behind them.

Shun took a deep breath and paused remembering his Earthbending lessons to wait and listen for the right moment.

From the side, a clone fires a blast but Shun quickly blocks it before the Cody and the other clones started firing.

"Keep your movements short and fluent. Don't try to power your way through this." Obi-Wan said as Shun swung his saber and blocked two but got hit by one in the arm causing him to groan in pain.

Holding up his hand, Obi-Wan walks up to Shun as the clones lowered their blasters.

"I messed up." Shun sighs taking off his blindfold.

"Your offense is good but you need a strong defense as well to not only protect yourself but protect those around you." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm doing my best Master, but it's so much easier to attack." Shun said.

"True but sometimes the right path isn't always the easiest one." Obi-Wan said when a device on his hip started to beep. "Hmm alright training, over. We're needed at the Senate."

"The Senate?" Shun asks confused as they walked out.

"We'll be escorting some senators to Utapau to make an alliance with them. Utapau has long been a target for Dooku and Grievous but they could never convince them to join. We finally were granted an audience with them and we can't let this chance go to waste."

"Wow." Shun said at both the statement and the Senate building.

"Yes, it's quite a sight. You know we recently added a member from your world to the Senate." Obi-Wan said.

"Really?" Shun said as they walked into an office to see Padme talking to three people, one of whom Shun recognized almost instantly. "Master Jinora?"

Turning around Shun saw the woman Airbender smile at him. "Shun, always good to see you again." Jinora said hugging her old student.

"You're the Senate representative?" Shun asks.

"Yes, apparently everyone voted and they thought someone from the Air Nation would be the helpful in this situation and they asked me to come." Jinora nods.

"Well it's great to see you again." Shun smiles.

"Master Kenobi, I'm glad you could escort our Senators to Utapau." Padme said walking over.

"Of course, I understand how important this is. Shun, I want you to meet Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora." Obi-Wan said gesturing to a man with brown hair and a blue skinned alien girl around his age.

'Wow, lots of alien girls are pretty.' Shun thought.

"I must say Avatar, Jinora has told us all about your role and I find it very interesting." Bail said.

"To put so much trust into one person so young." Riyo said.

"Well you're pretty young to be a senator, lots of people must have pretty good trust in you." Shun points out causing Riyo to giggle.

"Point taken." Riyo smiles.

"You two will escort Senators Organa and Chuchi to Utapau for negotiations and make sure nothing happens to them." Padme said.

"Bye Master Jinora, hopefully I can stop by again soon and we can talk." Shun said.

"I'd like that." Jinora smiles as they walked out.

* * *

Flying through space, Shun was sitting down looking at Master Tapal's saber.

"He was a brave Jedi." Shun looks up to see Obi-Wan walking over. "You should be proud to have had him as your master."

"How did this happen? I mean how did this whole Clone Wars start? What led to all this death and hate?" Shun asks.

"Funny you should ask I was there when it happened, but back then I was just a Padawan like you." Obi-Wan said getting his attention. "You see it started with the Trade Federation attacking Naboo and blockading them. My master and I went there to save Padme who was the queen at the time and we managed to stop them, but when we did we encountered a Sith Lord who we believe was pulling the strings."

"What's a Sith?" Shun asks.

"The Sith are the ancient enemy of the Jedi. I managed to kill the Sith but that battle led to more planets leaving the Republic and with Count Dooku leading them they declared war on us." Obi-Wan explained.

"But Master Tapal told me Jedi are keepers of the peace. But this war makes you seem like soldiers." Shun said.

"I know, but in order to bring peace we have to stop the war. I don't like it but it's what needs to be done." Obi-Wan said.

"Guess being a Jedi is like being an Avatar. Everyone looks to us to solve their problems." Shun chuckles.

"Even if you're sometimes the cause of it?" Obi-Wan chuckles.

"Especially then." Shun said as Cody walked over.

"General, we're approaching Utapau." He said.

"Thank you, Cody. Let's get ready Shun." Obi-Wan said as Shun stood up and clipped the lightsaber to his belt.

Walking out Shun looked in awe as the entire city was built into what appeared to be a giant sink hole.

"Welcome Senators." Walking out was a Pau'an in a red robe, this was Administrator Tion Medon. "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately, the war." Bail Organa said.

"There is no war here, unless you brought it with you." Tion said.

"Administrator Tion, as representatives of the Galactic Republic we humbly request that your system join us in bringing an end to the conflict." Riyo asks.

Tion gestures for them to follow him inside. "The Separatists have come to my system many times asking for us to join and the offers keep increasing as well as the threats. What does the Republic offer us if we join?"

"We can offer you, the government and your people the full protection of the Republic." Bail said.

"I believe you but you'll have to convince both the government and the people that you can protect us." Tion said when Shun looks up to see three large reptivian animals looking down at them from the top of the cliffs.

"Hey what are those?" Shun points.

"Ah, those are Varactyls. Majestic creatures native to only Utapau. They can run fast, scale these cliffs with ease and they are as tough as the earth itself." Tion said getting Shun's attention.

'Tough as the Earth.' Shun thought interested as they walked in.

But once they did a net was thrown over Varactyls causing them to yelp before they were yanked away.

* * *

Down in the main room, Shun, Obi-Wan, Bail and Riyo were trying to think of a strategy.

"Do we have enough time to talk to both?" Shun asks.

"No, the people and the government here seem to have different viewpoints about this war. Some want Dooku the others want to join us." Obi-Wan said.

"And time is not on our side. The Separatists could come back any day." Riyo said.

"I propose we divide and conquer. Master Kenobi and I will speak to the government and Shun you got with Senator Chuchi and get the people on our side." Bail suggests.

"Are you sure that will work?" Riyo asks.

"For now that's the only way I see this working." Obi-Wan nods.

"Well Shun, let's try and win the people over." Riyo said getting up and walking out.

"May the Force be with them." Bail said.

"May the Force be with us too. We need as much help as we can get." Obi-Wan said as they walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, 10 Varactyls were trapped in cages. Walking past them an anooba growled at them silencing all but one.

Walking up to the anooba, the Bounty Hunter Embo stands in front of the female varactyl that refused to submit.

Speaking in his alien language Embo jabs it with a staff making it flinch in pain. "Marrok." Embo said ordering the anooba to be on the lookout for anyone.

Taking out a Commlink, Embo spoke into it.

"No, no, no the deal was a dozen varactyls for the credits, not ten. You want the deal get me two more." The client on the other end said causing Embo to growl. "Hey do you have any idea what those things can do? Get me those last two!"

Hanging up, Embo curses before he and Marrok walked up to the city and looked down for anymore of the giant lizards and saw the last two he needed a few levels down. Grabbing his bowcaster, Embo walks off to get his payment.

Down below, Riyo was talking to the citizens while Shun watched from nearby.

As Riyo was explaining the Republic's goal to bring the war to the end and he was very impressed.

"The war has caused so much pain. I know your world is safe and Dooku and his Separatists seem like the easy way but the easy way is not the right way. If you become a pawn for Dooku you will never be free." Riyo said.

"And we will under the Republic?" A citizen asks.

"What happens if we join you? Aren't we just giving control of our lives to someone else?"

"No, that's not true." Riyo said as they started arguing.

"You talk about peace but what have you done to bring it?!"

Seeing she was having trouble Shun stepped up and launched some fire into the sky stopping all of their arguments.

"Hey knock it off! We're trying our best. Look I know none of want this war to keep going, neither do we, but we can't let fear control us. The Republic has been fighting to keep you all safe. You're scared and the Separatists are trying to exploit that, but they won't lead to peace. Peace cannot be obtained by force, but by understanding from all of us." Shun said and all the citizens paused realizing he was right.

Riyo looks at Shun gathering the people and a faint blush appeared on her face as his words moved her too.

Sitting down Shun and Riyo smile happy to see at least they were successful on their end.

"Well I think we won the people over." Shun said.

"We? You did much better than me. Where did you learn to deal with such issues?" Riyo asks interested.

"Well in my world, every Avatar needs to keep the peace between the nations. 4 different nations with different values and points of view and as the Avatar I had to learn all the rules and politics so I could keep the peace going and nothing happens." Shun explains.

"Sounds like you could be a very good senator." Riyo said.

"Thanks but I've seen politics in action, it's crazier than Avatar and Jedi training combined." Shun said causing Riyo to giggle when suddenly they heard a roar snapping them out of it.

Running out they saw two varactyls in a net being yanked out of the city as the citzens look in horror to see Embo at the top about to load these last two into the cages.

"He's stealing the varactyl!" Riyo gasps.

"Riyo get Master Obi-Wan! I'll hold him off!" Shun yells as he bended some earth and raced up the cliffside towards Embo.

Embo looks down to see the Padawan racing towards him. "Jedi." He said aiming his bowcaster and fires at the earth but seconds before Shun leaps off the rocks and lands behind Embo with his lightsaber drawn.

"Sorry but I don't think these are for sale." Shun said when Embo turns to him and says something in his language. "Guess this one doesn't speak much."

Suddenly Marrok rushed forward and slashes at Shun with his claws.

"Whoa!" Shun jumps back as Marrok continues his assault forcing Shun to retreat back to the cages.

Using this opening Embo aims his bowcaster and fires. Using his Earthbending Shun creates a shield but the explosion sends him flying back smashing against a cage.

Groaning Shun looks up to see a green and blue varactyl yelping at him to get her out.

Shun turns to Embo and charged to attack but Embo dodges his slashes and elbows him in the gut before kicking Shun in the face knocking him to the ground.

Taking out a smoke bomb Embo throws it allowing him and Marrok to disappear in it.

Struggling to look through the smoke Shun looks around unable to figure out where Embo or Marrok was gonna strike from when Obi-Wan's words from earlier came back to him. "Your eyes can play tricks on you, trust the Force. Keep your movements short and fluent, don't power your way through everything."

Shun took a deep breath and closed his eyes listening to the Force he heard the bowcaster being cocked causing Shun to open his eyes and blocks it with his lightsaber causing the blast to fly through the smoke.

Emerging from it Embo and Marrok glared Shun down as Embo said something in his language saying he wasted his shot.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Shun smirks when from the smoke the green and blue female varactyl charged through the smoke and rammed into them both.

Using his airbending, Shun blasts the smoke away so Embo could see Shun and the varactyl glaring him and his anooba down.

"You wanna join me on the battlefield" Shun said as varcatyl growls in agreement wanting payback. "You're fast, I'm gonna name you Haya."

Liking the name Haya yelps ready for battles as Embo and Marrok pick themselves up.

"I got an animal now too." Shun said as Embo turned around and saw the blast he deflected had hit the lock on the cage.

Running out, Obi-Wan, Bail, Riyo and Tion ran out to see Shun, Embo and their beasts at a standoff.

"I gotta get up there." Obi-Wan said when Tion stopped him.

"You can't. The people must witness this to show how truly safe we are under the Republic." Tion said as they all looked up in hope.

"Good luck Shun." Riyo said

**(Play Agni Kai- Avatar the Last Airbender)**

The four of them glared each other down before Shun made the first move creating a blast of fire.

Running forward Marrok jumps over the fire ready to rip Shun in half when Haya swings her tail knocking him to the ground.

Haya roars causing Marrok to roar back as the two beasts charged towards each other and clash.

Nearby Embo used his hat to deflect another one of Shun's fire attacks before aiming his bowcaster and fired.

Using Obi-Wan's lessons Shun kept his movements short and fluent and deflected them with his lightsaber.

Haya swipes her claws at Marrok but the anooba dodges and slashes her arm causing her to yelp before he jumps on her back.

Embo aims his bowcaster but at the last second Shun used his metalbending making the trigger unable to move.

Looking down in shock Embo left himself open as Shun used the Force Push knocking Embo near his ship.

As Marrok bit Haya she screamed in pain before ripping it off her with her claws and smashing it next to Embo.

Looking up Embo saw Shun spinning his hands creating a sphere of air and when he released it the wind blew Embo and Marrok right by the entrance.

Seeing he had only one choice Embo threw a Thermal Detonator.

"Incoming!" Shun yells creating a wall of earth as the explosion went off creating a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared Shun saw Embo flying off. "He got away."

**(Song End)**

Yelping in pain Shun saw holding her paw in pain. "Oh hang on girl." Bending the water out of his cantine, Shun makes the water glow as he presses it against her leg causing her to cringe before she sighs in relief as the wound was healed. "There you go, thanks for the help."

* * *

An hour later, Shun and Haya walked down to see Tion talking with Bail before they shook hands with smiles on their faces.

"I guess negotiations went well?" Shun asks.

"Yes they did, thanks to you." Obi-Wan smiles walking over. "They were worried what would happen if they were attacked and you protected them."

"Thanks to your lessons Master." Shun smiles.

"We welcome you to the Galactic Republic." Bail smiles.

"Thank you, I'd like to offer the brave Jedi a reward for saving us…but I think the perfect reward is right next to him." Tion smiles pointing to Haya.

"Seriously?" Shun looks to Haya who looks down to him with a smile. "Every Avatar needs an animal companion. Wanna come along?"

Haya yelps happily nuzzling him.

"This is gonna be an interesting report." Obi-Wan chuckles.

* * *

On the ride back to Coruscant, needless to say the Clones were surprised to see a varactyl was joining them on the ride back.

In the main room, Riyo was talking to a hologram of Jinora and Padme.

"Negotiations went well and while Dooku might still want this planet Utapau is will be sending us any information on the Separatists." Riyo smiles.

"Excellent work Senator Chuchi." Padme said.

"Senator Organa said you really helped win the people over." Jinora said.

"Well I had a little help." Riyo said as her eyes moved over to see Shun laying against Haya and a soft blush appeared on her face.

"I see." Jinora smirks knowing instantly what was going on.

"We'll see you back at Coruscant." Padme said hanging up.

Obi-Wan walks up to Shun and Haya. "Room for one more?"

Smiling Shun nods as Obi-Wan sits down next to him. "Sorry I let the Bounty Hunter get away."

"You're still learning. You'll get better. Gotta say I'm a little jealous. I would love to have to one of these by my side." Obi-Wan said rubbing Haya's head. "Shun, you're on the way to becoming a great Jedi. I think having her will be a great help."

"Thank you Master." Shun smiles.


	6. New Spirit Guide

**Chapter 6: New Spirit Guide**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I know this one is a little short but I wanted to bring in one of my favorite characters. Also I have a poll on my profile which will help figure out my next chapters. Please be sure to vote. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a month since Shun's trip to Utapau and he was getting a good handle on how to be a Jedi and with Obi-Wan's training he was definitely improving.

Needless to say, when he came back to Coruscant with Haya lots of eyes were on him since he was basically the only Jedi who had an animal companion.

After explaining the situation to the council Master Windu agreed to let Shun keep her so long as she was his responsible.

At the Temple, Shun was meditating in a room with Obi-Wan across from him.

"A Jedi must have a strong body but he must also have a strong mind. Deep breaths and concentrate." Obi-Wan said.

Shun closed his eyes and did what he was instructed but as he sat something was in there.

"Follow me." The voice said softly.

"I'm sorry what?" Shun asks getting Obi-Wan's attention.

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Someone said follow me." Shun said.

"You mean follow my instructions?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I think it was someone else." Shun said looking around the room only to realize it was just them.

"Shun, no one else is here." Obi-Wan said when he noticed the sun was setting. "Hmm perhaps this is a good stopping point for today. Make sure Haya gets fed before you turn in."

"Yes Master." Shun nods as Obi-Wan walks out.

"Follow me." The voice repeats.

Shun looks down the hall but didn't see anyone looking at him. Just Jedi Knights and younglings walking in different directions.

"What is going on?" Shun asks holding his head.

* * *

Outside the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka was walking back after a long mission with Anakin and was looking forward to a little rest.

'I wonder what Shun's been up to since we last saw each other.' Ahsoka thought when she heard a loud yelping noise from the courtyard. "Huh?"

Walking towards it, she sees Haya running around the courtyard with a large icicle in her mouth.

"Is that a varractyl?" Ahsoka gasps as she sees Haya run back to Shun and drop the icicle down at his feet.

"Good girl." Shun smiles rubbing her forehead causing Haya to yelp happily.

"Whoa, looks like you've been busy." Shun and Haya turn to see Ahsoka walking over.

Haya yelps at first worried she was an enemy.

"Whoa, whoa Haya, don't worry. She's a friend." Shun said calming her down.

"Who is this?" Ahsoka asks standing next to him.

"Hey Ahsoka. Uh yeah this is Haya. She's my official Avatar Animal companion." Shun gestures.

"Hi there, Haya." Ahsoka said as Haya yelps at her apologizing for her behavior. "Apology accepted." Ahsoka smiles rubbing her forehead. "So how did you get your hands on her?"

"It's quite a story." Shun said.

"I got time." Ahsoka said.

As Shun fed Haya her dinner he told Ahsoka everything about his mission.

"Wow so every Avatar has had an animal companion helping them?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yep, all the way back to the beginning." Shun nods.

"So I guess if it wasn't for the war you never would have found her." Ahsoka said.

"I guess you can say that." Shun chuckles.

"But in all honesty, I'm happy for you Shun. I know you didn't have the best start but it's nice to see you smile." Ashoka said.

"Yeah…it's nice to have a reason even in war times." Shun said as he turned to face her. "I'm glad I have someone like you looking out for me." Shun smiles.

"Same." Ahsoka smiles playfully nudging his shoulder.

Looking up from her dinner, Haya looks to see a piece had rolled away. Moving her body to get it Haya sweeps her tail knocking Ahsoka back.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka yelps about to fall back.

"Ahsoka!" Moving quickly Shun grabs just before she hit the ground. Looking up Ahsoka was being held like Seth was dipping her.

As both of them look into each other's eyes a faint blush appears on their faces before Shun helps her up.

"Uh…you okay?" Shun asks nervously.

"Y-Yeah…thanks." Ahsoka said equally nervous.

Haya looks up to see the two nervous padawans and tilts her head wondering what just happened.

"So uh guess I'll see you around." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, see ya." Shun said as she walked away.

As Ahsoka walked away she felt her heart racing. She liked Shun but a Jedi cannot form attachments and yet…she couldn't help but think he was kinda cute.

* * *

As night fell, Shun took Haya to her pen before he went back to his room and laid down on his bed to try and sleep.

"Follow me." The voice said echoing in his head.

Groaning Shun tried to cover his ears with his pillow. "Leave me alone."

"Follow me." It repeats.

Sitting up Shun couldn't stand it anymore. "You want me to follow you. Fine."

Sneaking out of his room, Shun followed the voice as it led him through the temple. As he did the voice was able to say more.

"Down the stairs." The voice said.

Walking down, Shun found himself in the crypts beneath the temple where the Jedi buried their fallen comrades.

Creating a small flame in his hand Shun looked around when his eyes focused on one that had a black and silver lightsaber placed next to it.

"What the?" Shun bends down and picks it up. When he activated it a green blade shot out and suddenly his eyes glowed activating his Avatar abilities causing the crypt next to it to glow for a brief second until Shun returned to normal. "What was that?"

Looking down, Shun examines the lightsaber with interest.

"You know you can put it down now." The voice said causing Shun to drop the lightsaber, but just before it hit the ground a hand grabbed it.

Walking out of the crypt was a spirit of a man with long brown hair and a beard appeared in front of Shun.

"A Jedi Spirit?" Shun said surprised.

"Hello young padawan. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He smiles.

"It's you. You're the voice that's been calling out to me." Shun realized.

"Yes, forgive my persistence, but you're the first person I've been able to talk to in a very long time. I never thought I'd be talking to the student of my old padawn." Qui-Gon chuckles.

"Padawan? Wait do you mean Master Obi-Wan?" Shun asks surprised.

"I was his Master before I died." Qui-Gon nods.

"But how am I able to talk to you?" Shun asks.

"When a Jedi dies they become one with the Force, we no longer have bodies but we can achieve a form of immortality by retaining consciousness after death. However, to communicate with us one must have a strong connection to the Force but you seem to have something else that allows me to talk to you." Qui-Gon said as Shun pauses to think.

"The Spirit World." Shun realized. "The Avatar is the bridge between the real world and the spirit world. That's how I can talk to you."

"Avatar? Interesting." Qui-Gon said.

"Wait are all Jedi connected to the Force? Even Master Tapal?" Shun asks hopeful to see his old master again.

"I'm sorry, but it took quite a bit of time to just reach out to you. But if you can grow as a Jedi and strengthen your connection to the Force there might be a chance." Qui-Gon said.

"Why are you sharing all this with me?" Shun asks.

"The Sith are growing young Padawan and I thought I had found us a sliver of hope when I found Anakin, but I fear he might not be enough. The Force needs to be balanced and you might be able to help." Qui-Gon said.

"How can I help?" Shun asks as Qui-Gon put his lightsaber back down next to his crypt.

"You need to strengthen your body and your mind. I will call to you from time to time." Qui-Gon said causing Shun to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Master Obi-Wan says the same thing." Shun smiles.

"Who do you think taught him that?" Qui-Gon chuckles.

"You Jedi are amazing. Even in death, you find a way to still help others." Shun said.

"Not as much as you will be able to help people. May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon said before disappearing leaving Shun all by himself.

"Now I have Avatar and Jedi spirits guiding me." Shun said making his way back up the stairs to his room.


	7. Droids

**Chapter 7: Droids**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now the results are in from my poll and the winning droid for Shun is BD-1. I think you'll like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the system of Bothawui, Grievous had been on the move pushing the Republic back.

Stationed behind the asteroid field around the planet, Shun had been assigned to Anakin to help him in his battle.

In the main room, Anakin, Shun, and Ahsoka were speaking to Obi-Wan.

"Among our most recent losses was the battlegroup at Falleen. The Separatist group commanded by General Grievous is on his way." Obi-Wan warns.

"Seems that coward always knows when to attack us." Anakin said.

"I really hate that stupid tin can." Shun growls.

"Control your emotions Padawan. Don't let the past cloud your judgment. You're heavily outnumbered Anakin. I'd advise retreat." Obi-Wan suggests.

"If we retreat, they get control of this sector. I can't let that happen." Anakin said.

"And that's the problem." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi is right. We should regroup. We don't stand a chance against—"

"Ahsoka." Anakin interrupts.

"Suicide is not the Jedi Way, master." Ahsoka reminds.

"You should listen to your Padawan." Obi-Wan suggests.

"As you listened to yours, my old master? No, we are going to stay and fight. And I think I know how to beat Grievous at his own game." Anakin said showing holograms of the tanks.

Soon the Separatists ships arrived and were approaching the planet.

"Move our ships through the asteroid field to engage them." Grievous orders.

"Through the field sir?" A droid asks.

"If we attack from above, they will have the advantage so we will go through the rocks." Grievous said.

As the ships moved through the rocks, they focused all power to the front shields.

From the Resolute, Shun and Ahsoka were in the control room as Anakin and R2 joined the clones for the battle outside.

"Resolute command to Gold Leader. We are standing by." Ahsoka said.

Reaching to his side, Shun holds his first master's lightsaber before taking a few deep breaths when the Separatist cruisers emerged from the asteroid field.

"They're right on top of us. Should we commence firing?" A clone asks.

"Not yet, hold your fire." Shun said.

"Fire at the nearest Republic Cruiser!" Grievous orders.

"Roger roger." A droid said.

As the ships attacked all the people inside including Shun and Ahsoka were knocked back.

"We're outgunned. We're not gonna last a mynock minute out here." Ahsoka said.

"Hang on Ahsoka we got them right where we want them." Anakin said as he and his squad dodged fire waiting for the right moment. "Alright Shun, now."

"You got it Master Skywalker. Rex, get in there and have some fun." Shun grins.

"With pleasure, sir." Rex said as the tanks crawled out from behind the asteroids behind the Separatist Ships. "All units fire!"

"Forward Cannon, let'em have it!" Ahsoka said as the cruisers attacked blowing up all the enemy ships.

Shun and Ashoka look at each other and high five at how successful this was going.

"Alright soldiers destroy the command ship." Shun said as they fired forcing Grievous to escape on his own ship.

"Not bad Avatar." Ahsoka smirks.

"You weren't too bad yourself Jedi." Shun smirks.

Out in space, Anakin saw Grievous and tried to pursue but a piece of ship got wedged in his starfighter causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Anakin gulps as part of his ship exploded knocking him out.

* * *

In the medical bay, Anakin was laying in bed as Shun, Ahsoka and Rex watched the medical droid fix him up.

"Ugh what happened?" Anakin groans waking up.

"You owe Rex big time Master Skywalker. He brought you back." Shun said.

"Just doing my job sir. It was your plan that won us the day." Rex said.

"Grievous is AWOL but his fleet of tinnies is nothing but spare parts." Ahsoka said.

"Good work you three. Where's R2?" Anakin asks.

"I'm sorry Master, but he's gone." Ahsoka frowns causing a crushed look to appear on Anakin's face.

"Anakin we won? Why the long face?" Shun asks as Anakin got out of bed.

"Come on, we need to brief Obi-Wan on the situation." Anakin said.

"Am I missing something? We hardly lost any men." Shun asks.

"Master is…attached to R2." Ahsoka said.

"Huh?" Shun said confused as he follows them to the command room.

Soon they were talking with Obi-Wan again.

"Your resourcefulness never fails to surprise me Anakin. I bet you learned a lot from this battle, Shun." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin said.

"Very much so Master." Shun nods.

"Anakin you seemed troubled." Obi-Wan noticed.

"I lost R2 in the field." Anakin admits.

"Well R2 units are a dime a dozen I'm sure you'll find a replacement." Obi-Wan said causing Anakin to tighten his fist.

"I can send a search party out and find him." Anakin suggests.

"Anakin he's only a droid." Obi-Wan said.

"It's not just that…I never wiped R2's memory." Anakin admits.

"What? He's still programmed with our tactics and base locations? What possessed you not to wipe that droid's memory?" Obi-Wan asks.

"If the Separatists get their hands on that droid we're done for." Shun said.

"Master, sometimes having R2 with that extra memory has come in handy." Ahsoka explains.

"Then you better find that droid. Our necks might very well depend on it." Obi-Wan said.

"Right away, Master." Anakin nods.

Soon Shun was walking with Anakin towards the hanger.

"So let me see if I got this right. That little droid not only helps fly your ship but also picks locks and carries valuable information that can kill us all if in the wrong hands." Shun asks.

"Yes, why do you think I took him everywhere?" Anakin asks.

"I just thought it was because you don't have many friends." Shun assumes as Anakin smacks him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You had that coming." Anakin said.

"Hey you asked. Look R2 is just a bunch of metal and wires." Shun said

"Says the kid who does tricks with metal." Anakin said.

"Metalbending." Shun corrects. "And I've been working with metal since before I was the Avatar." Shun said changing his metal bracelets into blades, keys and chains. "Metal I can control. Droids are completely different."

"You'll know how I feel when you find a droid companion of your own." Anakin said as they entered the hanger to see Ahsoka at the ship.

"Somehow I doubt that." Shun mumbles as they climbed up the ladder to see a gold astromech droid with her.

"You ready to go, Snips?" Anakin asks.

"Master, they just delivered your replacement astromech droid. This is R3-S6. I hear that the new R3s are far faster in thinking skills and more powerful than the old R2 units. Plus he's gold. Gold droid for gold leader of gold squadron." Ahsoka points out.

"You can't replace R2." Anakin said causing R3 to beep.

"Boy your master is really stubborn." Shun said.

"Yes he is." Ahsoka sighs as they climbed aboard the ship.

* * *

Flying through the battle site, the three of scanned for any sign of R2.

"There's my ship." Anakin points ahead, but when they flew in R2 wasn't anywhere. "R2's gone. He must've escaped. He's got to be around here somewhere."

"I'm not seeing anything on the scanners." Shun said.

"But there is a ship out there." Ahsoka said getting their attention.

Looking ahead they saw what seemed like a garbage ship.

"Ugh what is that?" Shun asks.

"Looks like a Trandoshan Scavenger. Probably searching the battlefield for salvage." Anakin said.

"We're going there aren't we?" Shun assumes.

"Wow, Obi-Wan was right, you are learning fast." Anakin smirks.

"The historical archives say—" Ahsoka starts.

"My Padawan sometimes you learn much more through hands-on experience." Anakin states as they dock.

Putting on cloaks to hide their Jedi clothing the three of them and R3 enter the front.

"Ugh what's that smell?" Ahsoka asks.

"Smells worse than my swamp training." Shun groans.

"You get used to it." Anakin said when a mechanical eye comes out of the wall and examines them. "Hey we'd like to buy a droid. You selling?" Anakin asks as the eye went away and the main door opens to reveal a very gassy Trandoshan in a blue mechanics suit. This was Gha Nachkt.

"We're looking for an R2 unit. You happen to pick up any recently?" Anakin asks.

"An R series? No, no, not for a long time." Gha said.

"My little bro here wants to get his beloved Pookums an R2 unit. They lost the last one." Anakin said.

"Beloved Pookums?" Shun and Ahsoka look at each other before looking away blushing softly.

"Nice R3 unit. Trade you for a C-14?" He offers.

"Not a chance." Ahsoka said.

"Let me see how much I got." Anakin said taking out a good amount of credits getting Gha's attention.

"Tell you what I may have an R2 unit buried somewhere in the hold." Gha said letting them in. "Why don't you have a look around. But be warned I have some unique items."

As the three of them walk in Gha closes the door behind them.

Walking around they saw many parts of different droids laying around.

Anakin led the way when Shun's foot accidentally banged into something. "Ow." Shun winces.

Looking down he saw a small white droid half the size of R2 laying on the ground. On the side, Shun saw the title BD-1.

"Hmm kinda small." Shun said picking the droid up.

"Uh Master I think I found the unique items he was talking about." Ahsoka said getting their attention.

As they turned a corner, they noticed three assassin droids laying on the ground.

"Watch out, these assassin droids can be very unpredictable." Anakin warns.

"I can hold my own against a chunk of metal." Shun said.

"They don't look so tough to me. Besides they're switched off." Ahsoka said.

"Nothing looks tough to you two, but take my word for it they're deadly." Anakin said when he noticed BD-1 in Shun's hands. "Hey what'cha got there?"

"I don't know just found him on the ground." Shun said handing him to Anakin.

"Hmm I knew a Jedi Master who used to go everywhere with a droid like this." Anakin said examining it. "Jedi Master Eno Cordova, he died shortly after the war began."

"That's a shame." Ahsoka said as Anakin handed the droid back to Shun.

"Hmm I wonder." Shun said putting his hand to the droid he sent a spark of lighting into it, but it seemed like nothing happened. "Oh well, guess this thing's dead."

As Shun put the droid on the shelf he didn't notice a soft beeping noise coming from BD-1 as Shun's lighting restarted it. Focusing its lens, BD-1 looks around and notices Shun's lightsabers strapped to his side.

"R3, access the computer and find the inventory manifest. R2's gotta be around here somewhere." Anakin orders.

Beeping R3 moved to the computer and got to work when they suddenly heard a beep.

"Did you hear that?" Anakin asks.

"Hear what?" Ahsoka asks.

"That sounded like R2." Anakin said running to a door.

"How can you tell the difference?" Shun asks.

"It came from over here. R3 open the hatch." Anakin said, but R3 turned on the lights. "We don't need the lights on."

"No Goldie, the hatch." Ahsoka said.

"Nevermind I'll open it myself." Anakin said using his lightsaber.

As R3 tinkered around the assassin droids became active but neither Shun or Ahsoka noticed.

When BD-1 popped its head out it let out and let out a loud beep as it jumped off the shelf and onto one assassin droids head causing it whirl and beep getting their attention.

"BD-1?" Shun said surprised as one threw the little droid to the ground while the other two came after them.

"Master!" Ahsoka said getting Anakin's attention.

Running over he used a Force Push to send the two droids crashing into some crates.

"Goldie shut these droids down!" Ahsoka said but the assassin droids broke free.

"I'm afraid R3 is a little slow on the uptake!" Anakin said as the three of them drew their lightsabers deflecting blasts when Shun noticed the third assassin droid whack BD-1.

"Hang on!" Shun used his metal bending to make the Assassin droid's arm move just before it fired making it miss BD-1. "Hey Metalhead! Try picking on someone your own size!"

The droid turns to see Shun charging towards it. Firing his blaster Shun metalbends a crate in front of him taking the blasts before launching it at the droid knocking it back.

As the droid picks it off Shun moves in and slashes its head off.

Nearby the other two droids jumped onto the shelves trying to hit them but Anakin used the Force to make one fall to the ground. The other was about to attack when Ahsoka leaps in and slices it in half.

"You were right gramps, hands-on is much better than the archives." Ahsoka said.

"Not bad but you missed one." Anakin said slashing the last droids head off. "As for you Stubby, you make a poor excuse for a light switch." He said causing R3 to beep.

"Hey he did his best." Ahsoka said.

"To get us killed. R2 would have never made that mistake." Anakin said as Shun walked over to BD-1.

"Hey that was pretty brave what you did back there. You okay?" Shun asks when he noticed one of BD-1s legs was broken causing it to beep. "Here, my way of saying thanks." Using his metalbending Shun puts the leg back into place.

Looking at the leg BD-1 beeps happily before jumping up onto Shun's back.

"You're a different from the other droids I've seen." Shun said as they walked over to Anakin as R3 opened the doors.

"A little late Stubby." Anakin said when they saw Gha on the other end.

"If you didn't have that lightsaber, you'd be a dead man." He threatens.

"Where's my droid?" Anakin threatens back.

"Master, R2 isn't here." Ahsoka said.

Growling Anakin deactivates his lightsaber. "Let's go." As they walked out BD-1 attached himself to Shun's glider so Gha wouldn't see him as Shun walked by.

"Look at this mess you made! You owe me Jedi." Gha said as they left.

At the control room, Gha watched them leave. "You'll regret this Jedi." Gha said calling General Grievous.

"What is it?" Grievous asks.

"I am en route to the rendezvous point. I've got the merchandise you were asking for." Gha said revealing R2 in a hidden panel.

"Excellent and the other one?" Grievous asks.

"That old BD-1 unit is laying in the back completely shut down. I must say the Jedi were very interested in that droid. Maybe I should increase the price." Gha smirks.

"Now your place slime. Just have those droids ready for me." Grievous said.

"Yes of course, general. Just kidding." Gha said hanging up causing R2 to beep.

* * *

At the base, Anakin, Ahsoka and Shun were talking with Obi-Wan.

"We have to assume that R2 was destroyed in the explosion that claimed your ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master." Anakin sighs.

"Our intelligence confirms Grievous' spies have been intercepting our transmissions." Obi-Wan said.

"He must have some sort of secret listening post out there somewhere." Ahsoka said.

"That would explain how he's been able to ambush us." Shun said.

"Split up your squadrons Anakin. Find that base and destroy it." Obi-Wan said.

"Good as done Master." Shun said.

"May the Force be with you all." Obi-Wan said hanging up.

They were about to walk out when BD-1 beeps and runs to them.

"Awe who is this little cutie?" Ahsoka asks.

"Hey that's the BD unit from the scavager." Anakin recognizes.

"Yeah this thing won't leave me alone." Shun said as BD-1 hops in front of him and beeps. "What are you trying to say?"

Anakin chuckles at his interactions. "Shun you have a lot to learn about droids." Anakin said patting his shoulder. "Meet me at the hanger when you figure your new friend out."

"It's not my friend." Shun said as Anakin and Ahsoka walk out leaving Shun alone with the droid who beeped looking at him. "Look BD-1 it was cool of you to help me back there, but you don't have to follow me everywhere. Do whatever you want."

BD-1 beeps before adjusting his lenses. "Are you saying you want to show me something?" Shun asks as BD-1 nods. "Uh okay what is it?"

BD-1 turns around and from his lens a projection appeared surprising Shun as an elderly man appeared.

"Hello, whoever you are. You have passed my first test and have earned the right to the encrypted logs hidden within this droid. I am Eno Cordova." The hologram said surprising Shun.

"That's the Jedi Anakin told me about, but how did a scavenger get his hands on you?" Shun asks.

"I may not know your name but I know your purpose. The Fate of the Jedi Order is danger and the Clone Wars are only the beginning. Through my mediation, I saw a vision of doom. If you are watching this it means I have failed to stop it myself. I leave my knowledge inside my faithful droid, BD-1. Good luck and may the Force be with you." Eno said before disappearing.

Looking down Shun saw BD-1 beeping at him.

"I don't know how long you were in the scrap heap but being on your own just waiting for something to happen stinks, trust me I know. I don't know what happened with your old owner but there is a temple filled with Jedi who would probably love to take you in. You don't need me." Shun said but BD-1 just beeps at him before climbing onto his back attaching himself to his glider causing Shun to sigh. "Fine, but this is just until we get back to the Jedi Temple."

* * *

At the hanger, Anakin walks over to Shun, Ahsoka, Rex and R3 by his new ship.

"I'll sweep the outer corridor while the rest of your ships focus on the center." Anakin said.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Rex asks.

"I'm sure. More than one fighter will draw too much attention." Anakin said.

"Master, you'll need a droid to help you navigate." Ahsoka said.

"I think Stubby is defective." Anakin said pointing to R3.

"Give R3 another chance, this could be a great chance for you two to you know bond." Ahsoka suggests.

"Alright, come on Stubby." Anakin said as R3 beeped following him.

BD-1 beeped as he looked at R3 leaving with Anakin.

"What's wrong BD?" Shun asks as BD-1 beeps. "R3? Yeah that Anakin doesn't like that droid, prefers his old R2 unit."

Entering lightspeed, Anakin was in his new fighter.

"R3 have you verified the coordinates?" Anakin asks as R3 beeps as they arrive at their destination. "Alright let's see what we can find. Activate long range scanners."

R3 beeps getting to work but instead Anakin's tracking beacon went off.

"No, not the tracking beacon! Shut it down R3! Shut it down!" Anakin orders.

Back at the cruiser, Shun and Ahsoka saw Anakin's beacon.

"What's going on?" Shun asks.

"That's Master's tracking beacon. Rex get as many men as you can out there." Ahsoka said.

"Right away." Rex said.

"Shun, we better get to the Twilight too." Ahsoka said.

"Right." Shun nods as they ran out of the control room.

Unfortunately for them, Grievous also found the tracking beacon.

"Ahh there's our Jedi Tracking Beacon. Skywalker, now you have fallen into my trap." Grievous said.

"Why do I have to do everything?" Anakin asks shutting off the beacon. "I hope Grievous didn't hear that." Suddenly two of Grievous' ship appeared in front of him. "Yeah he heard it. Plot a course out of here and prep the hyperdrive engines"

R3 beeps but instead of prepping them he separates Anakin from the engines.

"What are you doing?! I said prep, not drop!" Anakin turns to hook back up but Grievous destroys the engines. "Ugh where's R2 when I need him?"

"Launch everything we have at him." Grievous orders.

"But sir it's only one fighter." A droid said.

"Everything!" Grievous repeats as Vulture droids flew out at Anakin.

"R3 stop the engines and prepare the stablizers!" Anakin said as R3 stops his ship and fires blowing away most of them. "Good, now let's get out of here."

R3 beeps however saying he couldn't. "What?! You know if this ship blows up you got with it!"

As the rest of the droids flew in lasers shot out saving Anakin.

"Need a lift?" Anakin looks to see the Twilight flying in.

"The cargo bay is open I suggest you get in." Shun said.

"I would love to but R3 is having trouble with the engines." Anakin said when R3 beeps getting them back on.

Using this chance Anakin raced into the back.

"Alright he's in." Shun said.

"Power it up Rex. We're going right between those tin cans." Ahsoka said as they raced towards the cruisers with Vulture droids behind them. Flying right in between the cruisers the droids get destroyed before they jump to hyperspace.

"They got away sir." A droid said causing Grievous to knock its head off.

"That was way too close." Shun said as R3 beeps coming in.

"So Goldie what did you think of your first adventure?" Ahsoka asks.

"I'll tell you what I think. I'm lucky to be alive!" Anakin snaps causing R3 to leave.

"Great now you hurt his feelings." Ahsoka said.

"His feelings?" Anakin asks.

"Ahsoka I'm with Anakin on this one, that junk pile hasn't done anything right since we got it." Shun said.

"Thank you, Shun. We need to find R2. He's still out there. I just know it." Anakin said as they flew off.

* * *

At the scavenger, Gha was searching his ship for BD-1.

"Ugh where is it? I put that droid right here." Gha said throwing crates around. "There's no way that droid could have escaped. I made sure all of its power was gone!" Gha looked around the wreckage from the assassin droids. "This doesn't make sense, those three Jedi left with nothing. They didn't even touch anything." Gha pauses when he received a message. "Ugh that R2 unit better have enough for two droids."

Answering the message, he saw Grievous on the other line.

"I am entering your orbit right now general. I will be at your station shortly, and general." Gha said getting his attention.

"What is it?" Grievous asks.

"I prefer my reward in cash." Gha said causing him to growl.

Little did Gha know that in the cell, R2 was hacking the wiring inside the ship before sending out a signal.

* * *

On the Twilight, Anakin and Rex were looking around for any sign of R2.

"Master, I'm receiving a strange transmission but I can't make it out." Ahsoka said. "Boost the volume Goldie."

R3 was about to walk over to the computer when BD-1 leaps in and beats him to it

"Why don't let another droid try?" Anakin suggests as a BD-1 hacks the transmission and they heard a distorted beep. "That's R2."

"Are you sure?" Shun asks.

"I know that beep anywhere. Good job little guy." Anakin said as BD-1 chirps. "Trace it Rex."

"Sir." Rex nods.

"You could learn a thing or two from him." Anakin said glaring at R3.

As BD-1 beeps R3 shoves the little droid causing him to beep in anger.

"Master, our orders were to find the listening post." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe R2 is at the listening post." Anakin smirks.

* * *

At a Ruusan moon, Gha Nachkt forces R2 onto the base.

"Keep moving grease spot." Gha orders zapping R2 forcing the little droid to come face to face with Grievous. "This is the droid the Jedi were looking for."

"I thought you said you had two droids for me." Grievous said.

"The second droid's memory was wiped. It had nothing." Gha lies.

"Well then you better hope this one has enough. What secrets do you carry, my little friend?" Grievous asks looking at R2 who beeps at him. "So defiant. No need to fear, we're all droids here. Rip this little runt apart and find out everything he knows."

"Right away General." Gha said leading R2 to a room where various tools to rip the poor droid apart were placed.

Following the coordinates, the Twilight arrived at a planet.

"Sir the transmission came from that moon's upper atmosphere." Rex said.

"That's a Droid Battle Sphere." Anakin said looking into it.

"I'm picking up a lot of encrypted messages." Ahsoka said.

"Contact Obi-Wan." Ankain said turning to Shun.

"Yes Master." Shun nods.

"Stubby, scramble secret code set 1477. I don't want that station to pick this up." Anakin said as a hologram of Obi-Wan appeared.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"Master I believe we've found the Separatist Listening Post." Anakin said.

"Good work, now back off. I'll send two cruisers to help you destroy it." Obi-Wan said.

"In think R2 is there as well." Anakin said.

"Hmm, this complicates things. You must sneak aboard that station and stop them from seeing R2s memory banks." Obi-Wan said.

"I could rescue R2." Anakin suggests.

"No, this is not a rescue mission." Obi-Wan said hanging up.

"Keep jamming their signals. If they spot us we're dead." Anakin said.

"Great." Shun said as they went to the cargo bay to prepare. "Alright BD-1 hold on tight."

BD-1 beeps hanging onto his back.

"We're bringing the droids?" Rex asks.

"We need Goldie to hack the computers. Oh and Rex, you get to carry him." Ahsoka smirks.

"Great." Rex groans as R3 beeps.

As they flew over the station all of them jumped off the Twilight and onto the station before sneaking inside.

"Alright Stubby get to work." Anakin said as R3 hooked up to the computer and a map of the station appeared.

"We are here and the reactors are 30 levels below us here." Rex points.

"Shun, you and Ahsoka take the clones and get rid of those reactors. Gravity will do the rest." Anakin said.

"What about you?" Shun asks.

"I'm gonna go look around." Anakin said.

"I hope you find R2 in one piece." Ahsoka said as Anakin ran off.

In the room, Gha was taking R2 apart, but when Grievous found out what kind of data R2 had he killed Gha when he demanded a bonus.

As Shun, Ahsoka and the Clones made their way down the hall, R3 trailed behind before it sent out a signal.

"Report Agent R3." Grevious said on the other end of the call as R3 beeps. "The Jedi are here. Delay them until I arrive."

R3 beeps before going after the others.

Down in the reactor room, they arrived to see a rayshield blocking it.

"Why is it never easy?" Shun asks as BD-1 hops off his back.

"Goldie, make me proud." Ahsoka said as R3 got to work.

"Please don't." Shun said.

"This'll be good." Rex said as Ahsoka glared at the two of them when they heard droids coming their way.

"Maybe we should let BD open it." Shun suggests.

"They're getting closer." Rex said.

"Why don't you two learn some patience." Ahsoka said.

"I can always hot-wire it sir." A clone said.

"Hurry up Goldie." Ahsoka said worried.

"We're out of time." Shun said as the droids appeared.

"Blast them!" The droids said as Shun and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers and deflected the blasts while the clones ran for cover.

Shun looks to R3 and sees instead of the rayshields going down another wall came in between.

"Using his metal bending Shun rips panels out of the wall and launches them at the droids slicing them all in half.

"Whoa, remind me not to get on your bad side sir." Rex said.

"They sent children to destroy my station? The Republic must be running out of Jedi." Shun looks to see Grievous drawing a blue lightsaber.

The monster that killed his master was right in front of him.

"You. You killed my Master." Shun growls drawing his lightsaber.

"Did I? I've killed so many it's hard to recall." Grievous said causing Shun to roar in anger before charging at him.

Dodging the thrust Grievous elbows Shun knocking him into the wall.

"If you want to join your master I'd be happy to assist." Grievous said when BD-1 took out a taser and zaps Grievous causing him to yelp in pain. "You little!" Grievous swings his foot at BD-1 but he jumps and runs up Grievous zapping him again.

Looking up Shun uses the Force to activate one of Grievous' lightsabers that stab his side causing the droid general to scream in pain.

Firing a blast of air Shun knocks Grievous to the ground before grabbing BD-1.

"Thanks for the save." Shun said as BD-1 beeps.

"Feel better now?" Ahsoka asks.

"Sorry got emotional." Shun said.

"Well stay focused you're no good to anyone dead." Rex said.

"Right, trooper let's scrap this clunker!" Shun said as they troopers fired.

Swinging his lightsaber, Grievous sliced all but Rex and one other clone. He was about to attack again when Shun and Ahsoka blocked him.

"Wouldn't you prefer a challenge?" Ahsoka asks.

"Surely you don't mean you two." Grievous said when they pushed back.

"BD help the others." Shun said as BD jumped off and they took fighting stances while Grievous drew a second lightsaber.

Going on the attack Grievous forced both padawans down the hall as they dodged his swings.

Using his metalbending Shun stops Grievous's two arms.

"What is this? Jedi can't control droids." Grievous glares.

"I'm not a normal Jedi." Shun glares using his bending to rip one of Grievous' arms off.

As R3 ran down the hall, Ahsoka and Shun followed the droid into a storeroom.

Walking over to Rex, BD-1 nudges him.

"Boy are you a sight for sore eyes." Rex said as BD-1 got to work and shut down the rayshields. "Good droid."

BD-1 beeps as they set up the charges.

"Come on out Jedi. I thought you wanted to avenge your master?" Grievous mocks as Shun and Ahsoka hid in different areas of the room.

Using the Force, Shun threw something off the shelves to get his attention.

As Ahsoka looked around she heard R3 beeping. "Goldie over here." She whispers when R3 shined a light on her. "Goldie no!"

Almost immediately Grievous leaped in and attacked her.

"Oh no." Shun cringed.

"Your friends can't help you, you're stuck with me." Grievous said when Shun fired water from his jug freezing the ground causing Grievous to slip.

Using his opening Ahsoka leaps up and grabs Shun's hand before they ran to a different area of the room.

* * *

In another room, Anakin was running down the hall when he noticed Magna guards carrying R2.

"R2." Anakin said getting their attention. "You have something that belongs to me."

The Magna guards drop R2 before going to engage Anakin. Using his tools R2 put himself together as Anakin fought off the guards slicing them to pieces. When the last one tried to grab him R2 zapped the droid finishing it off.

"Thanks R2, it's good to see you too buddy. You don't look so good." Anakin said fixing him up. "Rex, R3. I have R2 head to the landing bay." Hearing R3, R2 beeped angrily at him. "Hey I didn't want to replace you, it was Obi-Wan's idea."

Climbing on top the shelves, Shun and Ahsoka look down to see Grievous with R3.

"R3, what have you to report?" Grievous asks as R3 beeps.

"That stubby little backstabber." Ahsoka whispers.

"Oh let me bend that thing into a doorstop." Shun growls.

"So Skywalker has come for his R2 unit? See to it that they do not escape." Grievous orders.

In the main hanger, the Twilight arrives just as Anakin and R2 show up.

"There's the Twilight." Anakin said as the clone piloting it ran out.

"Sir." He salutes when they heard R3.

"There you are Stubby, where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asks when the door opens to reveal Rex and BD-1.

"General all the explosives are in place. Objective complete." Rex said.

"Where's Shun?" Anakin asks.

"He and Ahsoka are engaging General Grievous." Rex said.

"What?!" Anakin gasps.

"They distracted him. We'll take you to them." Rex said when R3 shut all the hatches and activated the droids trapping them inside.

"I don't believe this. That double-crossing droid is a spy!" Anakin said activating his lightsaber.

* * *

In the storage room, Shun was clashing sabers with Grievous as he tried his best to keep up when Grievous kicks Shun to the ground knocking off Master Tapal's lightsaber.

"Ah now I remember. Master Jaro Tapal, I always wanted a double-bladed lightsaber in my collection." Grievous said about to grab it when Ahsoka leaps in and slices the hand 1away.

"Sorry this doesn't belong to you." Ahsoka said grabbing the lightsaber as Shun got up.

"My spy droid R3 has trapped your master. When I'm done with you two, he's next." Grievous said.

"Not a chance." Shun said firing a powerful wave of metal knocking Grievous into the wall.

In the hanger, Anakin was deflecting blasts being fired at him.

"Captain trigger the explosives!" Anakin said.

"But we're still in the station!" Rex said.

"Leave that to me." Anakin said as Rex set off the explosives causing the station to shake.

In the room Grievous shook back and forth. Using this opening Shun used a Force Push to send Grievous smashing into multiple shelves.

"That was for Master Tapal!" Shun said as he and Ahsoka escaped through the vents causing Grievous to growl in anger.

"R2 I need you to get that hanger door open. See if there are any in the outer platform." Anakin said as R2 raced out.

Running to his ship, Grievous fled his falling station.

At the panel, R3 was about to ram into R2 when both droids heard a loud beep.

R3 turns around to see BD-1 ram into it and beep loudly. Beeping back R3 rams into BD knocking him into R2 forcing him to stop as both droids faced the traitor.

All three droids took out various tools as they sent electric shocks at each other, but R2 and BD overpowered R3 allowing R2 to get back to work.

Breaking through the vents, Shun and Ahsoka joined the battle.

"So what did we miss?" Ahsoka asks.

"Oh the usual. It was foolish for you two to take on Grievous by yourselves." Anakin said.

"Hey you put us in charge." Shun said.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Ahsoka said as all three deflected fire when Shun made a wall of metal to protect them.

"Did he tell you your stubby little gold pal works for him?" Anakin asks.

"He might have mentioned that. I guess we were all fooled." Ahsoka said.

"General Skywalker there are fuel cells over here." Rex said.

"Shun get ready to light it up!" Anakin said as he threw a fuel cell in the air.

Throwing a ball of fire it exploded upon contact knocking all the droids back as the hanger opened.

"R2 did it." Shun smiles.

"Of course he did. Come one, let's go." Anakin said as they climbed aboard the Twilight.

As R2 and BD tried to escape R3 blocked their path.

Looking to each other both Jedi droids rammed into the traitor pushing it back along the corridor.

As R3 dangled near the edge R2 released oil covering R3 in it causing it to slip back. Acting quickly R3 fired a suction cup attaching to R2 to drag him with him.

"General Skywalker has gotten into his fighter." Rex said.

"He's going back for R2 and BD-1." Ahsoka said.

"I'll be back, don't wait for me." Anakin said taking off.

In the battle down below, BD-1 climbs onto R2 to help pull him back when R2 releases his flames burning a line down the oil around R3.

Beeping R2 tells BD-1 to do it. Climbing down towards the suction cup BD-1 cut the line causing R3 to scream as it fell getting crushed to pieces by debris just as Anakin showed up.

"Come on you two." Anakin said as R2 lifted himself into the fighter and the three of them escaped back to the Twilight.

* * *

As they were flying back, they were once again talking to Obi-Wan.

"So let me get this straight Anakin, you risked the mission, all your men, even your and my own Padawan to save a droid?" Obi-Wan asks clearly furious.

"R2 found the listening post and he saved our lives. We couldn't just leave him." Anakin said.

"Oh Anakin, one of these days." Obi-Wan said hanging up.

"I'm glad we got R2 back but Master does have a point." Shun said walking over.

"Shun, I knew you and Ahsoka would complete the mission. Besides, R2 is more than just a droid, he's a friend." Anakin said as R2 beeps happily.

"A friend huh?" Shun looks down to see BD-1 looking at him. Sitting down Shun looks the small droid in the lens. "You pulled out all the stops to help us back there little guy saving me from Grievous, helping Rex set up the bombs and you even took care of that stupid R3." Shun said causing BD-1 to beep. "Maybe…I could use a droid like you around. That is if you don't want another Jedi." Shun said as BD-1 beeps with joy before climbing on him. "I guess we're a team from now on."

Ahsoka looks at Shun smiling at his new droid and couldn't help but smile at this.

Shun learned that sometimes things made of metal can be just as important as living beings.


	8. Cloak of Darkness

**Chapter 8: Cloak of Darkness**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I am happy to say this story now has over 50 followers and favorites. I'm glad you all are enjoying this. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Weeks had passed since the droid incident with R2 and BD and now Shun was on an important mission with Ahsoka and Jedi Master Luminara.

Their mission was to escort Nute Gunray to Coruscant to stand trial for his war crimes.

On a mission to Felucia, Padme and Jar Jar Binks had managed to capture the Separatist and the Jedi were asked to bring him to trial.

Heading towards a Republic Cruiser, Luminara was at the front trying to contact the ones in charge.

"Captain, have you made contact with the cruiser?" Luminara asks.

"Yes General, we'll patch you through." A clone said as the image of a man in blue armor appeared on screen. This is Faro Argyus.

"Jedi Cruiser Tranquility this is General Luminara Unduli requesting permission to land." Luminara said.

"You are cleared, General. We await your prisoner's arrival." Captain Argyus said.

"Thank you Captain Argyus I look forward to delivering him to you." Luminara said.

In the back, Shun was looking at the Nemodian with interest.

"What are you looking at Jedi?" Gunray glares.

"Nothing. You're just the first Separatist I've met that wasn't a droid." Shun said.

"I am a man of great wealth and I can be very generous to my allies." Gunray bribes.

"That is a very tempting offer Viceroy, in the meantime, I have a gift for you." Commander Gree said taking out handcuffs.

"This piece of slime is one of the leaders?" Shun asks looking at Ahsoka.

"I don't get it either." Ahsoka said as they walked over to Luminara.

Flying to the Republic Cruiser, the ship docked allowing the three Jedi, Commander Gree and Gunray to leave the ship.

"This is an outrageous miscarriage of justice. I demand my litigator!" Gunray said.

"Why do the annoying ones never shut up?" Shun asks causing Ahsoka to giggle.

"Keep moving." Gree said when Captain Argyus and the Senate Guard meet up with them.

"Greetings general, we have the brig all ready for this traitor." Argyus said.

"Very good Captain. Commander Gree let's get underway." Luminara said.

"Right away sir. Let's move!" Gree said as he and Senate Guard escorted Gunray to his cell.

"It's hard to believe this guy is a threat to anyone." Shun said.

"I know, Senate Commandoes. How does a money-grubbing worm like Gunray rate all this security?" Ahsoka asks.

"Don't let your overconfidence give Gunray another advantage. Even now, his allies could be conspiring against us." Luminara warns.

* * *

On a Separatist ship, an elderly man in dark robes and a white beard walked in. This was Count Dooku.

In front of him was a hologram of a person wearing a cloak to cover his body. This was Darth Sidious.

"Gunray's capture could be a serious threat to us, my friend. The viceroy will not last long under Jedi Interrogation." Sidious said.

"I have already put a plan into action, my lord. My best agent, Asajj Ventress will infiltrate the Jedi Ship and either rescue Gunray or silence him." Dooku said.

"Ventress? You are put a great deal of faith in an operative who has failed us in the past." Sidious reminds.

"She is a gifted assassin. You have my word she will complete the mission to the letter." Dooku said.

"Very well. You may proceed." Sidious said before disappearing.

The doors open behind Dooku and a nightsister walks out, this was Asajj Ventress.

"Master." Ventress said walking up to him.

"There is no margin for error this time, child. You must prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice." Dooku said.

"I am worthy and you shall soon see." Ventress smirks.

* * *

On the Republic Cruiser, Captain Argyus walks up to Gree who was outside a cell.

"How goes the interrogation? Has the Viceroy cracked?" Argyus asks.

"Not yet. The Neimoidians are a slippery lot but the Jedi will wear him down." Gree said as Argyus looks into the cell to see Luminara, Ahsoka and Shun inside the cell with Gunray.

"Your thoughts betray you Viceroy. I can sense your fear. That you will lose the wealth and power this war has given you." Luminara said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gunray said.

"You hide many things. The names of your secret allies, the location of their bases." Luminara said.

"I am an innocent pawn in all this." Gunray said.

"If you are a pawn then who are you protecting?" Luminara scoffs.

"No one. I…I know nothing." Gunray said quickly.

"Liar! Liar!" Ahsoka snaps igniting her lightsaber and holds it up to Gunray's neck. "I'm tired of all this lying! Tell us what we want to know right now or I will gut you like a Rokarian Dirt Fish."

"Whoa." Shun said surprised as Luminara walks over and pulls Ahsoka away.

"Padawan, terror is not the Jedi way." Luminara said.

"I wasn't serious, but the only way to get him to talk is if he's scared." Ahsoka whispers.

"We have a similar process on my planet, it's called Good Cop Bad Cop." Shun said.

"Uh perhaps I was too hasty. Let's negotiate." Gunray said when suddenly they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Shun asks as Luminara looks to Gree.

"Captain, status report." Gree said into his commlink.

"Droid fighter incoming and they brought boarding ships." The Captain said.

"Green Company be ready to repel the enemy!" Gree said as clone troopers ran to the hangers where the boarding ships crashed releasing super battle droids.

"Green Leader to Commander Gree! Super Battle Droids have breached our hull. They're heading for the detention level we need reinforcements." He said before they heard a blast and he was silenced.

"Commander I'll need your assistance." Luminara said as Gree let them out of the cell.

"Let's go." Ahsoka said.

"Time to waste these tin cans." Shun said but Luminara stops them.

"You two will stay with Captain Argyus. Guard the viceroy." Luminara said.

"But we can help." Shun said but Luminara glares at them.

"As you wish Master." Ahsoka said Luminara and Gree walked away.

"Perhaps you two aren't able to negotiate after all." Gunray smirks but Shun uses his metalbending to make the chair hit Gunray.

"Nice moves." Ahsoka smirks.

"Had to do something to shut him up." Shun smirks.

"Just you wait Jedi, once my rescue—"

"Rescue? How do we know they're not just here to make sure you don't talk?" Ahsoka asks causing him to gulp.

* * *

In the hangar, after all the super battle droids had left Ventress jumps out of one ship to see one clone trooper getting up. Grinning she ignites two red lightsabers.

"All troopers! There's a bald—" Before he could finish Ventress slashes his head clean off killing him.

"Trooper what have you found? Come in trooper?" One over the commlink asks causing Ventress to grin as she takes it.

"They're heading for the detention center. We have to protect the prisoner."

Climbing into the vents, Ventress sneaks over to the engine room.

Inside a 327T droid looks around when two clones enter.

"See anything?" A clone asks but 327T squeaks saying no. "Engine room seems clear. We'll lock it down."

"Good captain, the enemy's advancing toward the prison level." The man on commlink said.

"We're on our way."

"You keep watch 327." The other clones said but 327T squeaks rapidly. "Sorry 327T."

"You know droids don't like to be called by their nicknames." The clone said as they left.

As 327T scanned the room, Ventress dodges his lights and threw thermal charges all over the engine room before sneaking out through the vents.

In the main hallway, Luminara was slashing away the remaining super battle droids while Gree shot one that was about to attack her.

"That looks like the last of them, general." Gree said.

"Yes, Commander, but I sense our troubles are far from over." Luminara said.

* * *

In the detention area, Shun and Ahsoka noticed the sound of blaster fire had stopped.

"Sounds like your rescue didn't work out after all." Ahsoka said.

"What do you say now Gunray?" Shun asks.

"I am ready to discuss our bargain again." Gunray said.

"Padawan Tano, Namikaze, may I have a word?" Captain Argyus asks.

"Sure captain." Shun said.

"If we leave you won't go anywhere will you?" Ahsoka asks.

"Very funny." Gunray laughs sarcastically as they walk away.

"I just got the all-clear. The enemy has been repelled." Argyus said.

And their attempt to free Gunray has…failed?" Ahsoka pauses as they heard a noise.

In the control room, Ventress slices a hole through the ceiling and drops down defeating the two Senate guards.

Igniting their lightsabers, Shun and Ahsoka run over.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy." Ahsoka said.

"If it isn't Skywalker's filthy, obnoxious little pet." Ventress said when she noticed Shun. "Ooh a new face."

Who are you?" Shun asks.

"Shun, meet Ventress." Ahsoka said.

"Tell you what boy since you're new I'll make it quick." Ventress said igniting her red blades.

"Red?" Shun said surprised before he and Ahsoka attacked.

Down the hall, Luminara heard the lightsabers clash and gasps. "The padawans."

"Come on men." Gree said to two other clones.

Ahsoka clashes with Ventress as she pushes back. "Skywalker's not here to save you now." Ventress smirks.

"Good thing she's got me then." Shun said leaping forcing her back. Firing a blast of air Shun blasts Ventress into the wall.

"Shoot her!" Ahsoka orders as Argyus and the Senate guards attack but Ventress redirects them killing all but Argyus as she uses her Force Grip to throw him next to the control panel.

Ventress was about to attack when Shun uses fire forcing her to jump over them.

"My you certainly have a few tricks up your sleeve." Ventress said.

"Over here! Open this door and I'll buy you a planet." Gunray said as Ventress ran to his cell and unlocked it.

"Oh no you don't!" Ahsoka said as she and Shun charged towards them. Acting quickly Gunray got out and Ventress kicks Shun into the cell before judo flipping Ahsoka in so she lands on top of Shun.

Seeing the perfect payback, Gunray locks them both in the cell he was in.

"Oh yes, yes such delicious irony. How do you two like your room?" Viceroy mocks as both of them stand up.

Taking a deep breath, Shun slams his fist into the wall and the metal plating shoots out knocking Gunray to the ground.

'Hmm very impressive.' Ventress thought when Luminara ran in and saw them.

"Halt assassin!" Luminara yells deactivating the cell with the Force allowing Shun and Ahsoka to attack.

Shun fires a wave of metal but Ventress leaps back allowing Ahsoka and Luminara to corner her.

"Surrender." Luminara orders pointing her lightsaber at her.

Smirking Ventress clips both her lightsabers to her belt and holds up her hand surprising everyone.

Suddenly her wrist started to beep and the thermal charges in the engine room went off creating a series of powerful explosions that caused everyone to fall to the ground.

Using a Force Push, Ventress sent Luminara flying back before igniting her lightsabers and leaping over.

Grabbing his glider, Shun swings it and a blade of air knocking her to the ground.

Using this opening, Luminara and Ahsoka charge after her, but Ventress uses the Force to open the elevator hatch and leaps into it making her escape.

"You're not getting away that easy." Shun said about to leap after her.

"Shun!" Luminara said pulling him away just as the elevator came down.

"Whoa, that was close." Ahsoka said as Captain Argyus recovers and examines the controls.

"Everything's haywire, the doors, the lifts. Communication's down. Propulsion's dead. She's crippled the entire ship." Argyus said.

"Our attacker has come for Gunray. Stay here and guard him. I'll confront her myself." Luminara said.

"Master with all due respect there is safety in numbers." Shun said.

"Ventress is too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone. Let us help." Ahsoka said.

"I am more than capable of dealing with a lone assassin armed with undisciplined fighting skills." Luminara said.

"Master, you told us not to be too overconfident with Gunray do you think it's possible that's what you're doing with Ventress?" Shun asks.

"I appreciate the concern Padawan, but I need you up here guarding the Viceroy." Luminara said leaping down the hole after Ventress.

"Get back to your cell." Gree said as he and the Senate guards forced Gunray back into his cell.

"Luminara may be a Jedi Master, but she has no idea what that bog witch is capable of." Ahsoka said.

"You've faced her before, haven't you?" Shun asks.

"Yes I have and she's very strong. Our chances would be better if we joined her." Ahsoka said.

"Sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right. That's why we're superior to droids." Argyus said.

"But we can't disobey direct orders and leave our post. Can we?" Shun asks.

"I wouldn't." Gree said.

"Don't worry, we have this under control young Jedi. Your friend won't be going anywhere." Argyus said.

"All I know is I never risk my own skin if I don't have to." Gunray said as everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Ready to go to battle Avatar?" Ahsoka asks.

"I'm ready. Watch him closely." Shun said as they ran out.

"Call us if you need any help sir." Gree said.

* * *

In the engine room, Luminara enters to see Ventress leap in to attack. Rolling out of the way Luminara dodges only for Ventress to slash the pipes nearby hitting her with hot steam hurting one of her eyes.

"Do you still think you will be able to call on the Force after I've separated your head from your body?" Ventress asks leaping in only for Luminara to deflect it.

"Even with my vision clouded I recognize the fighting style of Count Dooku. Your version is unrefined, amateurish, sloppy.

Roaring in anger, Ventress attacks but Luminara uses calm movements to deflect her attacks.

Raising her hand Ventress uses the Force Push but Luminara counters with her own forcing both of them to jump backwards.

Leaping up, Luminara runs along the engine before jumping down.

Blocking her attack Ventress kicks Luminara down onto the lower level before leaping up and slashing the pipes making them fall towards her.

Gasping Luminara uses the Force to soften their landing but one fell on her leg trapping her.

Turning around Luminara saw Ventress making her way over when Shun and Ahsoka ran in.

"Now you fall as all Jedi must." Ventress said leaping in to deliver the final strike when Ahsoka and Shun use Force Push to send Ventress flying back.

Looking over Luminara gasps as Ahsoka frees her leg.

"I know, I know you told us to stay." Ahsoka said handing Luminara her lightsaber.

"Well as long as you're here." Luminara smiles.

"Master your eye." Shun said bending the water out of his canteen. "Hold still." Holding the water up to her face the water flows causing Lumianra to sigh in relief as the injury from Ventress healed.

"Much better." Luminara grins being able to see with both eyes again as Ventress ignited her lightsabers.

Charging in Ventress swings his sabers but Shun blocks it and goes on the attack forcing Ventress to jump back allowing Ahsoka and Luminara to leap in.

Ventress tries to fight them off when Shun lifts a metal pipe and hurls it at her. Pushing back Ventress slashes the pipe to pieces before leaping towards the upper level.

"We have to find her. We can't let her get to Gunray." Luminara said as the three of them leaped after her.

Using this chance, Ventress clicks her commlink sending a signal.

* * *

At the detention center, Captain Argyus' commlink beeps.

"What's that captain?" A Senate guard asks.

"Oh nothing to worry about." He grins as he turns around and shoots both Senate guards blocking the cell.

"What are you doing?!" Gree gasps as Argyus opens the cell and grabs Gunray.

"No don't!" Gunray gasps as Argyus uses him as a human shield.

"Oh please shut up. Count Dooku is paying me a fortune for your slimy carcass so please try and stay alive." Argyus said.

* * *

Down below, in the engine room the three Jedi were searching for Ventress when they saw movement behind some chunks of ceiling.

"Be ready." Luminara whispers as Ahsoka gripped her saber and Shun made a ball of fire in his free hand.

Running to it they move the ceiling chunks to reveal the movement to be 327T under the rubble.

Sighing Shun makes the fireball disappear before waving his hand and the ceiling chunks flew off allowing the droid to move away.

"Well look who's warming up to droids. Guess having BD-1 in your life has helped." Ahsoka said.

"I guess. Kinda glad I didn't bring him with me this time." Shun shrugs.

"Ahsoka. Shun." Luminara said getting their attention.

"What happened to Padawan Tano and Namikaze?" Ahsoka asks.

"This assassin…I've never faced anything like her before. You were right Shun I was overconfident and I am sorry." Luminara apologizes.

"Master we never meant to overstep our bounds but—"

"General! We've been betrayed! Argyus has freed Gunray!" Gree said over the commlink.

"I've been a fool!" Luminara said.

"That sneaky! He was the one who suggested we come help!" Shun said.

"Come on!" Ahsoka said as they ran to the exit.

Seeing that she needed to buy some time Ventress ripped out a pipe and threw it at them.

Turning around Luminara slashes the pipe in half as the three of them face Ventress who lands across from them.

"We'll take her together." Ahsoka said as Shun creates a ball of air and leaps over Ventress and attacks her from one side while Luminara and Ahsoka attack from the other.

* * *

In the detention center, Gree was staring down Argyus.

"Stop! This is your last warning!" Gree said aiming his gun at them.

"Don't shoot! I am an innocent pawn." Gunray said.

"He won't shoot. He doesn't want to damage his prize." Argyus said when Gree fires a shot knocking his blaster out of his hand.

"Stand down, captain." Gree orders.

"Come and get me." Argyus pushes Gunray towards him and when Gree pushes him off Argyus leaps in and kicks his blaster out of his hands.

"Why'd you do it Argyus?" Gree asks as they circled each other.

"A clone like you could never understand. I wanted a life with more than just empty servitude." Argyus said.

"And for that you'd betray the Republic." Gree growls.

"Like I told the Padawans, sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right." Argyus said going for the blaster but Gree steps on it and punches Argyus in the face.

"You and I disagree on what makes a good solider." Gree said when Gunray came up behind him and whacked him to the ground.

"You should have taken my offer when you had the chance, clone." Gunray mocks as Argyus clicks a button on his commlink.

* * *

In the engine room, Shun charges at Ventress who attacks but Shun parries and dodges before lunging forward allowing Ventress to leap over him.

Turning around Ventress lifts all the broken metal at them and hurls it.

Holding his hands out Shun stops all the metal before making it spin around Ventress trapping her in a circle of metal.

"All yours ladies." Shun said giving them an opening as Luminara and Ahsoka do a Force Push sending her smashing into the engine.

Ventress is slow to get up when her commlink beeps causing her to grin.

The three move in when Ventress leaps up and goes to the vents. Ahsoka tries to follow but Ventress throws a thermal detonator causing it to explode on her causing her to fall.

"Ahsoka!" Shun leaps catching her before she fell.

Looking up Ahsoka saw Shun struggle to hold her up.

"Hang on Ahsoka I got ya." Shun said when Luminara pulls him up allowing him to lift Ahsoka up.

Running to a Republic ship, Argyus and Gunray climb it.

"The outer shields are still down and the ship is still in turmoil. We're home free." Argyus grins.

Nearby Ventress entered one of the escape pods and followed after them.

"A successful rescue if I do say so myself Viceroy. I'll be a legend for this." Argyus grins.

"I always had a good feeling about you, Captain." Nute said as Ventress entered the room.

"You see Assassin? Our plan went off without a hitch." Argyus said.

"Our plan?" Ventress asks.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to say how great you were in my report to Count Dooku." He said when Ventress impales him with her lightsaber killing him instantly.

"I'll tell him myself." Ventress said pushing him to the ground. "Hello Viceroy."

"I always had a good feeling about you Assassin." Nute grins.

Sitting down Ventress sent a message to Count Dooku causing a hologram of him to appear.

"Ventress? The mission?" Dooku asks.

"Successful, the Viceroy is safe, but during the mission I made an interesting discovery." Ventress said.

"What kind?" Dooku asks.

"There was Jedi, a Padawan to be exact who possessed powers no Jedi has ever had before." Ventress said.

"Interesting, tell me more." Dooku said intrigued.

* * *

Back on the Republic Ship, Shun, Ahsoka and Luminara were giving their report to Anakin and Yoda.

"I'm sorry that despicable worm Gunray got away." Ahsoka growls.

"Sorry Masters, I let you down." Shun sighs.

"It's okay Padawans I know you did your best." Anakin said.

"Master I—"

"Troubling is the treachery of the Senate Guard Captain Argyus. Revealed all around us our enemies are." Yoda said.

"I'm not sure all his lost. Gunray stole a Republic Ship to make their getaway." Luminara said.

"The means it can be tracked." Anakin realized.

"Indeed." Luminara said.

"A coward Gunray is, but powerful allies he has. Swiftly we must move if we are to capture him." Yoda said.

"Master Fisto's fleet was closest to his position. I've sent a message to him already." Luminara said.

"Ahsoka, Shun I'll meet you both at the rendezvous point." Anakin said.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka said as they hung up.

"Well Master Luminara I guess this is goodbye." Shun said.

"For now. I owe you two my life." Luminara said.

"Protecting a Jedi Master is a Padawan's job." Ahsoka said.

"And protecting everyone else is the Avatar's job." Shun said.

"And teaching is usually the Master's job. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi should be proud." Luminara smiles.

"Thank you Master." Shun bows.

"Shun that healing trick of yours. My Padawan has a similar ability, perhaps you two should meet?" Luminara suggests.

"Maybe we will." Shun said as they left.

Walking out of the room, Shun looks to Ahsoka.

"Well that was one of our less successful missions." Shun said.

"It happens sometimes. We can't always be the winners." Ahsoka said.

"I guess, man that Ventress was tough." Shun said.

"Well you did pretty good for your first battle against a Sith." Ahsoka said.

"Is that what she's called? So what are they?" Shun asks.

"Basically the ancient enemy of the Jedi and they always use red lightsabers." Ahsoka said.

"And I thought that tin can Grievous was a pain." Shun sighs.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Ahsoka assures.

"How can you be so sure?" Shun asks.

"Oh just a feeling, by the way thanks for catching me back there." Ahsoka smiles.

"Hey I don't want you to die yet. I enjoy having you around." Shun said.

"Me too." Leaning in Ahsoka pecks Shun on the cheek causing him to freeze up.

As Ahsoka walks ahead Shun sighs happily. The mission may not have been a success but Ahsoka just made him feel like a real winner.


	9. Dooku Captured

**Chapter 9: Dooku Captured**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait I was a little held up with my other stories. Anyway I hope you all like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

We find ourselves at a Separatist Frigate, as Obi-Wan Kenobi sneaks in.

Making his way down the hall, Obi-Wan opens the door to see two thugs playing cards.

"Don't bother getting up. You're not the prisoner I'm looking for." Obi-Wan said closing the door.

Moving a few doors down, Obi-Wan opens the door and walks in to see the cell was empty. Suddenly he activated his lightsaber as a figure jumps down from the ceiling only to reveal it was Anakin.

"Oh it's you." Anakin said as Obi-Wan deactivated it.

"This is how you thank me for coming to your rescue?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Kind of difficult without a lightsaber." Anakin said as Obi-Wan handed Anakin his lightsaber.

"Did you manage to locate Dooku before landing in jail?" Obi-Wan asks as they walk out.

"I know he's onboard but it would have been easier if I had my weapon." Anakin said.

"It was necessary to arrive without to make your capture more convincing." Obi-Wan explains.

"Oh they were convinced alright. Why am I always the one who has to be captured? You have Shun now use him." Anakin said annoyed.

"When you're the Jedi Master you can make the plan." Obi-Wan smirks.

"That's just it. How can I become a Jedi Master if I'm always getting caught?" Anakin asks.

"At least you're a master at getting caught." Obi-Wan smirks.

"Very funny." Anakin mumbles.

Walking down the hall the two Jedi open the door to reveal Count Dooku sitting on a small stand meditating.

Activating their lightsabers both Jedi prepared themselves.

"Surprise, surprise. If it isn't Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought I sensed an unpleasant disturbance in the force. I see you've freed young Skywalker. Where might he be if you weren't always around to rescue him?" Dooku asks not even opening his eyes when suddenly the ship shakes.

On a Republic Cruiser, Shun, Ahsoka and Rex were watching from the deck as they attacked.

"Let's try not to blow up the ship before they escape this time." Ahsoka said when BD-1 climbed out onto Shun's shoulder and beeps.

"Yeah that was a too close of a call." Shun agrees.

"Your ship is surrounded, Count. Republic troops are boarding as we speak." Anakin said as Dooku opens his eyes.

"Jedi fools." Dooku said as a hatch opens where he was standing and he escapes.

"I should have seen that coming." Obi-Wan said as Anakin ran to the hole. "What are you doing?"

"Following him." Anakin said.

"Not that way. We need to cut him off." Obi-Wan said.

"You cut him off. I'll follow him and meet you at the hangar." Anakin said leaping into the hole.

"Ugh this why I need to use Shun more, at least he listens." Obi-Wan said before running off.

As Dooku and Anakin slid down the hatch Dooku fired Force Lighting which Anakin blocks with his lightsaber, but the bright lights made it difficult for Anakin to see and as a result loses Dooku when he comes across two different paths.

"Oh great." Anakin groans.

In the hangar, Dooku leaps in landing between some droids.

"Uh your ship is ready sir." One said.

"Good." Dooku said.

As Obi-Wan runs into the hangar he saw Dooku making his escape.

Running to an open ship, Obi-Wan destroys the two droids guarding it and starts the engine when Anakin drops in and meets up with him.

"I thought you were following Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"I was, I followed him here." Anakin said taking the controls and flying them out.

"Shu, Ahsoka, Dooku managed to escape. We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you can round up." Obi-Wan said into the comlink.

"Copy that master. We'll get there as soon as we can." Shun said.

"Race you to the ships." Ahsoka said.

"You're on." Shun said as the two of them ran off.

"Those two." Rex chuckles before following.

Back outside, Obi-Wan and Anakin were chasing after Dooku as they fired hitting his ship.

"That was easy." Anakin said.

"Lucky for you I'm an excellent shot." Obi-Wan smirks when the Separatist fighters started attacking them.

"Oh well now they're shooting at us." Anakin said.

"I'm on it." Obi-Wan said firing but the fighter kept flying in.

"He's getting closer." Anakin said the other fighter hit them making them swerve. "Lucky for you I'm an excellent pilot."

Swerving they and Dooku land on the planet Vanqor.

"For all your expertise this was not a smooth landing." Obi-Wan said as their ships just barely avoids crashing.

"If you'd hit that second fighter, we wouldn't be in this mess." Anakin said as their ship came to a stop near Dooku's.

"I've had better landings." Obi-Wan said.

"Dooku." Anakin said pointing to his ship.

Making their way towards it, the two Jedi heard a beeping noise coming from the ship.

"What's this? A homing beacon?" Obi-Wan said noticing it.

"Which means the distinguished count is waiting for help. So he can't be far off." Anakin said as Obi-Wan examined the ship.

"His engine is damaged. He's not going anywhere." Obi-Wan said.

"Not without a homing beacon." Anakin said destroying it.

Looking around Obi-Wan saw some caves not too far. "There, caves are a good start."

Making their way to the front, they stopped right at the entrance.

"Strange." Anakin said.

"You sense it too. Many life forms in there." Obi-Wan said.

"And Dooku's one of them. Let's try to get him before something else does." Anakin said as they used their lightsabers as lights and walked in.

Once they were a decent distance away they suddenly heard a rumbling.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asks when rocks from above fell down towards them. "Run!" Obi-Wan yells as he ran just as the rocks came down on them creating a giant cloud of dust.

From the shadows, Dooku emerged and noticed Anakin's lightsaber laying nearby.

"You won't be needing this anymore, Skywalker." Dooku smirks clipping it to his belt.

Leaving the cave, Dooku turns to the entrance and using the Force makes the entrance collapse.

Making his way back towards his ship he noticed a large ship had landed near his.

Looking down he saw several Weequay pirates searching his ship.

There one Weequay dressed in red looked to see Dooku walking towards them, this was Hondo Ohnaka.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Hondo asks as Dooku walks up to him.

"Who are you?" Dooku asks.

"More importantly, my friend who are you?" Hondo asks as the rest of his crew stood behind him.

* * *

Back in the caves, the rocks started to move as Anakin Force Lifted them off him and to the side.

"Master! Obi-Wan, can you hear me? Master!" Anakin calls out turning over some rocks hoping to find him when some rocks rumble forcing him to jump back.

Reaching to his side, Anakin tries to grab his lightsaber only to see it was gone.

"Anakin, when I tell you to run, run." Obi-Wan said walking over.

"Master you're alive." Anakin smiles.

"And where's your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asks.

"It got knocked out of my hand." Anakin admits.

"By a rock?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yeah, by a rock. It's got to be here somewhere." Anakin said looking around.

"That is a feeble excuse." Obi-Wan said.

"You know what would be helpful? A little light." Anakin said annoyed.

"Certainly." Obi-Wan lights his weapon but ends up flickering before turning off. "Silly thing. It was just working a minute ago."

"You don't suppose it was hit by a rock do you?" Anakin smirks when they heard a growling.

Looking up at the ceiling they saw a Gundark looking down at them.

"This should be interesting." Obi-Wan said as the Gundark leaps down at them.

* * *

Back outside, Hondo and his men were examining Dooku's ship.

"Your solar sailor is very beautiful. It's a pretty rare ship, very expensive. What are you doing all the way out here?" Hondo asks.

"I sustained some damage in an asteroid storm and had to make a landing. Feel free to help yourself to it." Dooku offers as Hondo's monkey lizard climbs on his shoulder.

"If you need a transport, the nearest planet is Florrum. It's six parsecs away." Hondo informs as his pet hops off.

"Is it civilized?" Dooku asks.

"That depends on your definition of civilized. But you would certainly be more comfortable there than here. Vanqor is no place to be after dark." Hondo said.

"Perhaps I shall take you up on your offer." Dooku said following Hondo.

"Very good. Now all that's left to do is settle my fee." Hondo said turning to him.

"Fee?" Dooku asks.

"Just a little something to cover my expenses. It shouldn't be a problem for someone so obviously wealthy as yourself." Hondo said as Dooku covered his lightsaber.

"I'd be happy to compensate you for your services." Dooku said causing Hondo to smile.

"That's it boys! We're heading home!" Hondo declares.

* * *

Inside the cave, Anakin was running for his life as the Gundark chased him while Obi-Wan was fixing his lightsaber.

"Jump in anytime!" Anakin said.

"Oh, you're doing fine. She seems to like you." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, lucky me! This isn't as much fun as it looks. I thought gundarks were only found on Vanqor." Anakin said.

"Then this system must be Vanqor." Obi-Wan theorized.

"So that would make this one?" Anakin asks.

"The mother of all gundarks." Obi-Wan said as the gundark corned Anakin.

"Anytime now!" Anakin said when they heard a rumbling causing Obi-Wan to smirk.

"Help has arrived." Obi-Wan smiles as a giant hole was made and leaping out of it Haya slams into the Gundark knocking it to the ground.

"Hands off the Jedi ugly!" Shun said riding on Haya's back.

"What took you so long?" Anakin smiles.

"No entrance, had to make my own." Shun said as the Gundark got up.

"Shun do you mind Anakin lost his lightsaber and mine needs fixing?" Obi-Wan asks.

"You hear that buddy?" Shun asks as BD-1 beeps hopping off Shun's shoulder and made its way towards Obi-Wan.

"You see Anakin you could learn a thing or two about listening from him." Obi-Wan smirks.

"And you could learn a thing or two about helping from him." Anakin said as BD got to work on Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

As the Gundark roared at them Haya roars back meaning she wasn't scared.

The Gundark leaps in but Haya swung her tail knocking it back.

"I think you need a time out." Shun said leaping off.

Thrusting his arms forward tons of rocks shot towards the Gundark pelting it until it was knocked unconscious.

Moving the boulders Shun, buries it under all the rocks so it couldn't move.

"That outta hold it." Shun said.

"Good work Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"It's a pity. I was just starting to sense a connection." Anakin smirks.

"Should I leave you two alone or would you prefer leaving before she wakes up?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Shun you said you made your own entrance mind taking us?" Anakin asks.

"Sure thing." Shun nods when BD-1 beeps and walks over with Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Picking it up Obi-Wan clicks the button revealing it was working again.

"Good work BD-1." Obi-Wan said as BD-1 beeps happily before climbing onto Shun's back and latching onto his glider.

"Come on, Ahsoka and the clones should be here by now." Shun said as he led them both away from the Gundark.

"You went ahead? What happened to sticking with your group?" Anakin asks.

"What happened to always having your lightsaber?" Shun points to his empty belt.

"You're as bad as Ahsoka." Anakin mumbles.

* * *

Meanwhile on Florrum, as Hondo's ship landed all of Hondo's men looked to see them walking out.

"Welcome to Florrum." Hondo said as Dooku reached for his belt only to see his ligthsabers were gone. "Lose your flashy sword? Are these what you were looking for, Jedi?"

Turning around Dooku saw Hondo holding his and Anakin's lightsabers.

"I am more powerful than any Jedi. Know that you are dealing with a Sith lord." Dooku declares taking a fighting stance causing all of Hondo's men to point their guns at him.

"You're still outnumbered. The leader of the clanker army and a Sith lord, no less. Someone is sure to pay a pretty price for you." Hondo said walking up to him forcing Dooku to lower his hands.

"Provide me with the proper means of communication. I will arrange for any ransom to be paid." Dooku said.

"And you will arrange for your armies to crush us as well. You don't survive in the Outer Rim by being stupid. If the Separatists will pay to get you back, chances are, the Republic will offer even more." Hondo grins.

* * *

Back on Vanqor, Shun was leading Anakin and Obi-Wan to the entrance when Haya yelps hearing something.

"Something wrong girl?" Shun asks.

"Sounds like another Gundark." Obi-Wan said.

"It's too far away to worry about." Anakin said.

"It won't stay far away. Shun how far is your entrance?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Patience master." Shun said using his Earthbending to move the rocks blocking the wall to reveal Ahsoka and the Clones.

"Looks like asking Shun to run ahead was the right move." Ahsoka smiles.

"Yeah these two were in so much trouble." Shun smirks.

"Trouble? We were simply searching for Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"We had this completely under control padawans." Anakin said.

"Really? What part was that? The blocked entrance? Me having to Earthbend our way out?" Shun asks.

"Or that Gundark behind your?" Ahsoka points.

"Gundark?" Anakin freezes.

"You mean the one that's too far away?" Obi-Wan asks as they turn around to see another Gundark.

"Troopers block the entrance." Ahsoka said as the clones fired at the rocks causing the cave to collapse on the gundark trapping it inside.

"Now we have to deal with Dooku." Anakin said.

"You let him get away?" Ahsoka asks.

"So you guys literally almost died for nothing." Shun said.

"No, not get away exactly. Just…" Anakin looks to see the two Padawans looking at him with crossed arms. "Chime in anytime." Anakin said looking to his master.

"Oh, no. I'm enjoying this far too much." Obi-Wan smirks.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Plo Koon were standing in an office with Padme, Jar Jar Binks and an extremely old man in red robes, this was Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

In front of them was a holographic message from Hondo.

"If you want the Sith lord, it will cost you a million credits. The payment will be in spice delivered in an unarmed diplomatic ship." Hondo said.

"We will need proof he's alive before agreeing to your terms." Palpatine said.

"Let me present your fearless Sith lord. I'm afraid he's too embarrassed to speak." Hondo said pulling Dooku into view but covered his face upon seeing Palpatine.

"A hologram can be faked." Palpatine said not buying it.

"You want proof? This is his lightsaber." Hondo said taking out Dooku's lightsaber and activating it.

"Yes, belongs to Dooku, that lightsaber does." Yoda nods.

"This scum. Having possession of Dooku's lightsaber proves nothing." Palpatine said standing up.

"If you refuse, I am sure the Separatist council will be more than willing to meet my price." Hondo said as Padme turns to Palpatine.

"We may never have a better chance to capture Count Dooku." Padme said before turning to Hondo. "We would like to send some Jedi to make sure you have Count Dooku before delivering the ransom."

"Send your Jedi, but they must be unarmed." Hondo orders.

"Impossible." Padme said.

"They will be safe. We have no interest in getting involved in your war." Hondo states when Mace gets a communication.

"We've reestablished contact with Kenobi and Skywalker. They're in a system close to Florrum." Mace states.

"And most eager to find Dooku, they are." Yoda said when Padme gets an idea.

* * *

On the Republic Cruiser, the Jedi, Padwans and Rex were standing by the hologram of Yoda and Mace as they explained the situation.

"His only stipulation is that you arrive unarmed." Mace states shocking Anakin.

"Unharmed?" Anakin asks.

"We know very little about these pirates. We may be walking blind into what could very well be a hostile situation." Obi-Wan said.

"Which is why Chancellor Amidala came up with an idea to help in case it does." Mace states getting their attention.

"Padawan Namikaze, go with the Masters you shall." Yoda states surprising him.

"Me?" Shun said pointing to himself.

"Ah yes, Shun has his bending on him." Obi-Wan smiles.

"It's not lightsaber but at least we have something in case things turn bad." Anakin said.

"I don't know Master. This is big deal, I'm a little nervous." Shun admits when Ahsoka puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you got this. You're the Avatar." Ahsoka smiles.

"Keep an eye on BD and Haya for me?" Shun asks as BD hops onto Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I'll guard them with my life." Ahsoka nods.

"You're the best." Shun said handing her his glider before turning to the Masters and nods his head.

"We can't let Dooku slip through our fingers again. Report back as soon as you arrive." Mace said signing off.

* * *

Soon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Shun flew in towards Florrum and landed at Hondo's base.

Walking out the three of them were greeted by a handful of pirates.

"This should be fun." Obi-Wan said as one scans them to see if they had any weapons.

"Follow me." He said leading them inside.

Upon entering music filled the base as they saw tons of pirates with Hondo sitting at a big table.

"Gentleman, can I offer you something to drink?" Hondo asks.

"Uh no thanks brought my own." Shun said holding up his cantine but Hondo pushes a green liquid towards them causing Anakin to cringe thinking he might have to drink it.

"Congratulations on your capture of Count Dooku. Very impressive." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, it was. Even a Sith Lord is no match for my warriors." Hondo said as they noticed a few of his "warriors" were already drunk and knocked out. "He put up quite a fight. Blasters, cannons, that glowy thing" Hondo said mimicking a lightsaber.

"A lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asks.

"That's it. And I don't need to tell you, those things can do some damage. Carved up some of my best men pretty good before I could get the jump on him." Hondo said when his lizard monkey came in to pour him a drink and Anakin noticed his ligthsaber still in its hand.

"And how exactly did you get the jump on him? With this?" Using the Force Anakin yanks the lighsaber out of its hand and almost instantly all the pirates pointed their weapons at them.

"Oh spirits." Shun said thinking he might have to blast them out sooner than he thought when the Lizard monkey took the lightsaber back.

"We have no interest in disagreeing with you. All we want is to confirm you are holding Dooku, and we'll go." Obi-Wan said.

"I will arrange a meeting." Hondo said as he gestured for one of his men to lead them away.

Making their way to the holding cells the three of them look to see Dooku trapped.

"Take it in Padawan. A once mighty Sith Lord has fallen." Obi-Wan said as Dooku saw them walk in.

"So you're Count Dooku? Gotta say you're not very popular back on Coruscant." Shun said.

"New Padawan?" Dooku raised his eyes.

"Shun is very helpful and has been a great help to the Republic." Obi-Wan said.

"I gotta say, this place suits you Count." Anakin mocks.

"It wasn't so long ago that you yourself were in similar surroundings on my ship." Dooku reminds.

"Yeah, but now I'm free, and you're not." Anakin said.

"I'm confident the situation will rectify itself soon." Dooku said.

"Soon you'll be brought to trial by the Senate and most likely spend a very long time in a cell just like this one." Obi-Wan said.

"And that's if you're lucky." Anakin adds.

"My naive young Jedi, you must be overly optimistic if you think these Weequayans plan to let you leave this planet." Dooku said.

"These guys are just trying to make a quick buck. They don't wanna mess with us." Shun said.

"Ah to be young and foolish. They are devious, deceitful and most importantly stupid." Dooku said.

"It's a wonder you don't get along with them Dooku. You have so much in common." Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi walked out.

"You underestimate them at your own peril, Kenobi." Dooku said as they closed the door on him.

"I can't believe that guy used to be on our side." Shun said.

"Yes, quite unfortunate." Obi-Wan said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I could use some rest." Anakin said.

"Remember, Anakin, this could still be a trap." Obi-Wan said.

"You think Dooku might actually bust out?" Shun asks.

"Maybe but we should also keep an eye on these pirates." Obi-Wan said as a pirate walked over to them.

"Jedi! Now that your business is completed, we invite you to join us in the grand hall for a banquet. And a true Weequay banquet is not to be missed." He said.

"We will in a minute. Just have to make a call." Shun said as they walked back to their ship.

On screen they spoke with them.

"No question, they have Dooku. Send the ransom." Obi-Wan confirms.

"He's being securely held?" Mace asks.

"And being very cranky about it." Anakin smirks.

"Good. Senator Kharrus and Representative Binks will be dispatched immediately." Mace said as the call ended.

Making their way back inside, the three of them sat at the table when Hondo walks up to them.

"Now, can I persuade you to join us for a drink? It's a tradition, in the name of friendship." Hondo offers.

"I'm underage." Shun said.

"So what? I started drinking around your age and I turned out alright." Hondo said causing Shun to cringe.

"Anakin and I will have a drink, but nothing too strong. He's flying." Obi-Wan said.

"Bring our guests some refreshments." Hondo calls out as one pirate puts a strange powder into the drinks before bringing them over.

"To a successful transaction." Hondo declares.

"To powerful pirates and new friends of the Republic." Obi-Wan declares.

"Enjoy your evening gentleman." Hondo said walking away.

Looking to the pirates next to them Obi-Wan and Anakin swap their drinks with them.

"Uh Master I'm gonna try and find something good to eat." Shun said getting up.

"Don't wander off too far Shun." Obi-Wan said as Shun got up.

"I still don't get it." Anakin said.

"Get what?" Obi-Wan asks.

"How a bunch of drunken pirates managed to catch Dooku when we couldn't." Anakin said.

"Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't get it." Anakin said.

"It's to remind us to be humble and never too proud, to accept a gift when it comes our way." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, to unexpected gifts, then." Anakin said as the pirates who they switched their glasses with drank their drinks and passed out next to them.

"Hear hear." Obi-Wan said as both drank thinking they were safe.

Nearby Shun was walking around looking at all the pirates drinking themselves to death and he cringed before picking a fruit and walking away.

"What's a young man like yourself doing all alone?" Shun looks to see Hondo walking over.

"Just trying to not end up at gun point." Shun said.

"I understand my men can be intimidating but make no mistake they would never kill a potential customer." Hondo said.

"I guess that's somewhat assuring." Shun said.

"Listen how about I show you something that'll put your mind at ease?" Hondo asks.

"That would be great." Shun nods when suddenly a pirate came at him from behind.

Sensing it Shun ducks as he avoids being zapped.

"I don't believe it!" Shun said turning to Hondo.

"How could you miss? I had him right in front of you." Hondo said.

"You tricked us! Master!" Shun yells only to see Obi-Wan and Anakin were already knocked out from the heavy drinks.

"My drinks are only for the strong. Guess your master didn't have the stomach for it." Hondo smirks. "Give up you have no way to stop me."

Shun looks around and saw the lizard monkey still had Anakin's lightsaber. Shun was about to get it wwhen Hondo put a gun to his head stopping him.

"I'd strongly think your next move carefully." Hondo suggests.

Shun cringed he could use his bending but what about Obi-Wan and Anakin? Things could be worse if he tried to fight back and not to mention Dooku.

Shun was about to say something when suddenly something hit him hard in the back of the head knocking him out.

"And now our pay has just gotten better." Hondo grins as Shun, Anakin and Obi-Wan were taken away.


End file.
